In the shadows
by Nala Matter
Summary: El dinero le robó su corazón. Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma. Había una sola cosa en la vida de Isabella que le importaba: "el dinero" y ella hará cualquier cosa por poseerlo, sin importarle nada ni nadie, mucho menos a quién dañará en el camino.
1. CALAMITY

**_Summary: El dinero le robó su corazón. Las mentiras le desalmaron el alma. Había una sola cosa en la vida de Isabella que le importaba: "el dinero" y ella hará cualquier cosa por poseerlo, sin importarle nada ni nadie, mucho menos a quién dañará en el camino._**

* * *

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

_**CALAMITY**_

_**(Calamidad)**_

_**Antes de desear algo ardientemente, conviene comprobar la felicidad que le alcanza a quien ya lo posee.**_

Era la decimotercera vez que observaba mi teléfono. Como si al realizar este acto mágicamente él se acordaría de mí y, simplemente se dignaría a marcar mi condenado número.

Hubiera sido sencillamente fácil que dijera que no podía. Dejar la invitación en una respuesta nunca interpretada – o en mi caso más de una – creo que me hubiese tranquilizado. Claro está: en ese momento me hubiera enfurecido, impacientado y probablemente no hubiésemos tenido sexo en su auto.

Decidí tranquilizarme. Tener un poco de paz mental. Pero era increíblemente difícil teniendo su camisa en mi armario. Luego de callar a mi propio _pepe grillo_ versión feminista, corrí escaleras arriba a buscarla. Conscientemente la marqué con mi lápiz labial rojo, para que él la dejara aquí; porque sólo Dios sabe lo que hubiese pasado si esa camisa hubiese ido a parar a _su_ casa.

Mi madre, como todo ser racional, desaprobaba esta relación. Creo que si al menos uno de mis amigos lo supiera, también estarían en desacuerdo. No contárselo a ninguno de ellos, de hecho a nadie -si se dejaba de lado a mi madre- era asfixiante, matador, destructor. Pero aún así no podía alejarme de él. Sería una vil mentirosa – más de lo que soy – si dijera que nunca pensé que esto sucedería. Cuando la verdad fue, es y será que desde el primer momento en que lo vi supe que seria _**mío **_o al menos algo así.

He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que hemos terminado y vuelto. Creo que uno de nuestros _récords_ fue cuando terminamos en la cena de día de gracias. Tenía como fiel propósito comenzar el año sin mentiras, sin engaños, sin él. Pero todo se fue a la borda en pocos segundos; en el momento en el que comenzó a besarme supe que ya no había vuelta atrás, era un viaje sin retorno. En ese mismo momento se terminaron de romper mis límites: cuando lo hicimos en _su _cama y no me detuve a pensar en que era la casa de _su familia_. Una familia en la cual no encajaba.

Me encontraba en mi cama, envuelta en las sabanas y con su camisa entre mis brazos. Lo sé, era patética ¿y qué? ¿Qué más daba? Quizás esta semana o mes sería con lo único que tendría que conformarme.

Estaba tratando de recordar la última vez en la que habíamos hecho el amor, imaginado sus manos bajando por mi cuerpo, tocándome, excitándome. Pero al parecer el infierno no es tan grande y mi condena seguía creciendo porque sentí mí celular sonar.

Inmediatamente lo recogí y mire la pantalla, era él.

- ¡Amor! Hasta que al fin te dignas a llamar, llevo toda la noche esperándote ¿Qué pasó bebé?

- ¿Amor? – preguntó una voz femenina que conocía muy bien. Juro que cuando sentí esa voz todo lo que tenía en mi estomago subí hasta mi garganta dándome arcadas. - ¿Bella? ¿Por qué me dices amor?

Me tomó un tiempo procesar eso. Si que había metido la pata bien profundo. ¿Qué le decía? _Si Alice, escuchaste bien, dije amor porque eso es lo que es Edward para mí: el amor de mi vida._ No. Claro que no diría eso. Soy demasiado cobarde.

- ¿Bella? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Sí. Lo siento Alice me tomaste por sorpresa pensé que eras otra persona.

- ¿Otra persona? – Se detuvo a pensarlo por un momento - ¿Conociste a alguien? ¡Oh por Dios! Bells no lo puedo creer, tienes que decirme todo. ¿Quién es? ¿Es guapo? ¿Lo conozco? – y esa última pregunta heló mi sangre. Si, quise decirle, lo conoces mejor de lo que crees Alice.

- No. Es alguien nuevo.

- Bueno no suena como alguien _"nuevo"_ si le dices _"amor"_ - dijo riendo – pero de algo estoy segura, tienes que presentármelo a mí y a Edward. Creo que tengo la ocasión perfecta para que lo traigas a la casa. Victoria esta de cumpleaños esta semana, vamos a hacer un pequeño almuerzo familiar, ya sabes. Tú eres como de la familia y nos encantaría tenerte allí, creo que será por la mañana pero si tienes algún inconveniente…

- Alice – le dije callándola a veces era realmente _molestosa_.

_¿Molestosa?_ - preguntó mi estúpida conciencia - _¿Qué es lo que te molesta? ¿Qué quiera conocer a tu "nuevo" chico? O ¿Qué te haya llamado familia? Porque eso es lo que eres para ella. Eres parte de su familia. Por no decir casi la única._

Traté de mirar un punto fijo en la pared blanca, concentrándome.

– Lo siento. Sé que a veces soy muy impulsiva cariño. Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hace enterarme de que hay alguien en tu corazoncito.

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Alice, era como si alguien sentado a mi lado pellizcara mis brazos, dejándolos totalmente rojos. Y de nuevo la camisa robó mi atención. Era tan suya. Recordé cuando me había adueñado de ella.

Estábamos aquí, en esta misma cama.

_- No sabes cómo te he extrañado – fue la sorpresa más grande que me llevé al abrir la puerta. Habíamos estado separados por semanas. Tuvo que irse por un viaje familiar dejándome sola en este frio departamento._

_Sus manos subían y bajaban a una velocidad inmensa. _

- ¿Bells? – la voz de Alice me trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y la odie por eso.

- ¿Qué me decías Alice?

Dio una pequeña risita que me pareció realmente irritante – bueno de todo un poco. Pero en resumen para preguntarte si sabias dónde está Edward – lo último que dijo llamó mi atención.

- Dejó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, como fuimos a comer y no lleve la mía me prestó la suya dejándola con el teléfono y todo. – su comentario me irritó más de que debería importarme. Eran un matrimonio, y eso es lo que hacen los matrimonios. Cenar juntos, dormir juntos, estar juntos. Pero a quién diablos engañaba, me molestaba, me mataba saber que él seguía su vida normalmente.

- En su agenda salió un mensaje con tu número y pensé que tal vez se habían juntado o no sé quizás sabrías dónde está. Es tarde y me preocupa.

¿Tarde? Mire al reloj rojo que se encontraba colgado en la pared. 00:15 para ser exactos.

- No lo sé. No lo he visto en semanas Alice – en parte era verdad _"en parte."_

Dio un profundo respiro. – Si sabes algo por favor me dices. Él no es así. Bueno, te dejo para que descanses, cuídate. Te quiero Bells.

- Sí, seguro. Nos vemos Alice. – Dije, y le corté. En ocasiones me dolía ser fría con ella, pero eso era mejor que ser cínica ¿no?

Resignada bajé por algo para beber. Al llegar a la estrecha cocina me maldije al ver mi refrigerador completamente vacío. No había ido a trabajar al bar en al menos nueve días, y me estaba pasando la cuenta. Intente abrir la llave pero al igual que todo lo que está en mi vida – dañado – no quiso abrirse. Tire de él molesta pero fue inútil. ¡_Maldito departamento!_

No sabía qué hacer. Quizás lo mejor sería ir a dormir, descansar y asi mañana tener fuerzas para ir al endemoniado bar de Emmett. Si había algo que odiara más, era ser mesera en ese estúpido bar. Realmente no sabía hacer otra cosa. Cuando termine la secundaria, Carlisle, mi novio diez años mayor que yo, me sedujo llevándome con él apenas cumplí los dieciocho. Que arrepentida estoy en este momento: fui una ilusa, como siempre.

Al principio todo fue como un cuento de hadas. Éramos sólo él y yo, y el cacharro de su auto. Vivimos en ese estrepitoso auto hasta que las cosas empezaron a empeorar. Estaba irritable, odioso. Queríamos cosas distintas en la vida, razón por la cual nos separamos. No fue una ruptura limpia: al decirle que ya no lo amaba, que quería volver a mi casa porque me tenía enferma comer todos los días comida enlatada, orinar en baños públicos y ducharme en moteles baratos. No era una vida lujosa, de hecho apestaba.

Ahora que ha pasado el tiempo puedo ver que ciertamente nunca lo amé. Sólo quería a alguien que me sacara de casa de Charlie y _"su perfecta familia." _Mi madrastra me odiaba, sinceramente yo también. Y vivir con mi madre y su _"marido"_ que le gustaba espiarme en las noches tampoco era muy tentador. Simplemente tomé la salida fácil y, es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de que esa fue una de las peores decisiones de mi vida, sólo una de millones.

En resumidas cuentas tuve que llamar a mi madre para que me fuera a buscar en medio de la noche a un motel barato en el que me abandonó Carlisle. Jamás pensé que iría a llegar, sin embargo lo hizo.

Desde ahí mi vida no ha sido color de rosa ¿pero quién tiene una vida perfecta?_ Alice_ susurró mi metiche conciencia. Alice, en cierta parte era cierto. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, sentí celos la primera vez que la volví a ver. Habían pasado seis años desde que habíamos salido de la preparatoria, a diferencia de mi, Alice había hecho su vida como toda una mujer madura. Fue a la universidad, estudió la carrera que yo quería, conoció y se casó con un hombre de ensueño que yo soñaba, y estaba rodeada de personas que la amaban como yo quería que me amaran.

Camine casi desnuda sólo con la camisa de Edward puesta, por el estrecho departamento. _Quizás Alice tiene todo eso_ – pensé - _pero yo lo tengo a él. _Dije con odio_. _

_¿Segura? Porque por lo que sé es con Alice con quién está casado, _refunfuño mi mente.

Decidí ignorar olímpicamente a mi conciencia tratando de llamar a Emmett para decirle que iría mañana a trabajar, pero al igual que mi refrigerador mi teléfono estaba vacío: sin saldo para llamar. Reí irónicamente. Deseaba a alguien que me sacara de estar mierda de vida que llevaba, que me diera la vida que _yo_ merecía y principalmente que me _amara_ sin medidas. Sé que con Edward puedo tener todo eso y más. Sólo hay una diminuta persona que se interponía en mi camino. _Alice_, pensé.

Sentí la cerradura moverse, abriéndose. Saqué a mi perra interior sólo para fastidiarlo.

_- Pensé_ que habías dicho que vendrías temprano – lo miré con todo el odio que pude encontrar para que de esa manera se sintiera culpable. – Pude haber gastado todo ese maldito tiempo que me tuviste esperando como estúpida en algo mucho más provechoso. Pero claro como _el señor_ tiene cosas más importantes en su agenda ¿quién soy yo para quitarle el tiempo? ¿No?

Me miró, tanteando el terreno. Mentalmente me reí, él creía conocerme pero la verdad era que nadie lo hacía.

- Isabella – dijo. Su voz sonó baja, calmada. – Tuve un inconveniente que resol…

- ¿Inconveniente? – Contraataqué - ¿un inconveniente? ¿Cómo salir a cenar con Alice? ¿A eso le llamas un inconveniente? Pues bien yo también podría tener ese ¡TIPO DE INCONVENIENTE!

- No es eso, Bells…. - miré a mi alrededor y encontré mi objetivo perfecto. Un vaso en la mesa.

Tire el vaso justo donde quería que llegara. – ¡NO ME MIENTAS! ¡Sabes que odio que me mientan! – Le grité.

- Amor, cálmate - dijo con las manos estiradas en mi dirección – Es cierto, tuve que salir con Alice, era una cena de la empresa. No pude decir que no.

- Al menos me hubieras llamado. No pude ir a trabajar por estar esperándote ¡A TI! e incluso cocine ¡para ti! – mentí. – Gastando el último dinero que me queda – dije lastimosamente.

Camine haciendo pucheros hasta llegar a él abrazándolo, comencé llorar teatralmente y escuché lo que necesitaba.

- Tranquila – dijo pasando su mano por mi cabello – Bebé, sabes que yo puedo ayudarte con eso. Sólo tienes que decirme cuanto necesitas.

Repartí cortos besos por todo su pecho – no quiero ser una carga para ti – mentí de nuevo.

- Jamás serás una carga, nena – levantó mi rostro y me besó. Amaba que me besara de esa manera: lentamente, rosando sus labios con los míos; dándoles tiempo, pasión, amor.

Hipé e hice sonar mi nariz como calmando mi llanto – Te amo.

- Yo también Amor.

Amaba manipular a las personas, especialmente a Edward. _Perra _gritó mi _pepe grillo_ personal, _si, una perra pero con dinero_, le grité yo.

Decidí entretenerlo en mi departamento por toda la noche, quizás así Alice empezaría a sospechar y todo sería más fácil. Como sumar dos más dos.

Tomé su mano y lo llevé a mi cuarto. Reímos cuando, por estar viendo como desabrochaba su camisa tropezó casi cayendo.

- La conozco – dijo apuntando a la camisa, me dio esa sonrisa que tanto me enloquecía, lo amaba.

- Ahora me pertenece, aunque creo que hace calor aquí. Lo mejor será sacármela ¿no crees? – corrí hacia mi cuarto sintiendo sus pasos.

Me tomó por la cintura, quedando detrás de mí. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente mi cuerpo, dejando cada parte tocada por ella. Ladeé mi cuello para que tuviera más acceso y su boca tomó prisión de ella.

Bajó hasta llegar a mis senos. Sus dedos jugaron con mis pezones – _Mmmh_ –gimió.

Su lengua recorrió mi cuello. Sus manos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a mi área más sensible, de nuevo sus dedos jugaron con mi entrada causando una risita tonta. Metió sus dedos en mi vagina. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien.

- Más rápido – dije besándolo. Mordí sus labios, metiendo mi legua más adentro.

- Bebé… por favor… Mmmh – me tiró en la cama, abriendo fugazmente mis piernas. Sentí el cálido aliento en mi sensible coño. Su lengua abrió paso sobre mis pliegues entrando en mí. Lamió de arriba abajo por mi botón especial. Se sentía rico. Metió un dedo, girándolo, matándome. Su lengua hacia círculos deliciosos.

- Bebé… - Edward dio una risita levantándose y mirándome. Amaba esa mirada, llena de lujuria y pasión.

- ¿Me amas? – preguntó volviendo abajo pero siempre atento a mi respuesta.

- Con mi vida – volvió a darme su sensual sonrisa, lamiendo más rápido, sacando y metiendo su lengua.

Llegar fue enloquecedor, tenía mi boca seca y quería más. Recuperando un poco el aliento, tiré de Edward quedado yo arriba de él. Jugué con su polla, manoseándola, masturbándolo. Estaba caliente, gruesa, grande. Como todo en él, la amaba.

Le di una fugaz lengüeteada y la metí en mi coño mojado. Fue brusco y rico. Comencé a moverme lentamente sobre él. Edward jugaba con mis senos, masajeándolos e introduciéndolos en su boca. Chupó y mordió a su antojo. Quería que llegara rápido pero que disfrutara. Me acerqué a su cuello, chupándolo.

- Bella – dijo reprimiéndome. Edward sabía lo que quería hacer. – Sabes que no puedo tener un chupón, nena.

Mordí el lóbulo de su oreja en respuesta. Nunca me había dejado hacerle uno. Sus manos subían y bajaban por mí espalada llegando hasta mi trasero, masajeándolo.

- Bebé… - sentía el calor en mis mejillas y nuestras respiraciones erráticas.

Quería todo, absolutamente todo de él. ¡Cuanto lo amaba!

- Prométeme que soy la única en tu corazón.

- Bella…

- ¡Prométemelo! – dije clavando mis ojos en los de él. Teníamos un cierto parecido en el color. Los dos eran verde esmeralda, aunque los de él eran mucho más brillantes y encantadores.

- Te lo prometo Amor. Eres la única en mi corazón.

Junto nuestros labios y lo sentí. Yo llegue primero y luego él. Fue abrasador, quemante. Me faltaba el aire. Poco a poco nuestro ritmo fue bajando hasta quedar en completa tranquilidad. Allí, con él dentro de mí, en mi cama. Fueron sólo segundos, sin embargo, para mí fue eterno. Tenerlo de esa manera justo aquí era todo lo que necesitaba. Me sentía ganadora. De nuevo le había ganado a _ella_.

Pero como cual bola mágica al caer, se quebró el momento.

Salió de mí, recostándose a mi lado. Lo abrace cómo si la vida se me fuera en ello.

- No quiero que te vayas. Quédate. – Le pedí.

- Sabes que no puedo Amor – sus dedos vagaban por mi espalda desnuda.

Al cabo de un rato me cubrió con las sabanas y esperó a que me quedara dormida, o eso creía él.

Salió silenciosamente con sus ropas hacia la sala vistiéndose. Sentí como cerró la puerta y una delgada lágrima salió de mi ojo bajando por mi rostro. Abracé febrilmente mi almohada que todavía tenía su olor. Muy pronto salieron las demás y sin darme cuenta me quedé dormida llorando y aferrándome a la almohada.

* * *

_** ¡Hola! ñ.ñ aquí el primer capítulo de mi nuevo bebé *-* **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado. Quise poner una Bella mala - porque creanme es mala, muy mala - para salir de mis antiguos demonios, me diverti mucho escribiendolo y lo que en un principio quise que fuera un OS lo deje como long fic *O*, me encanta hacer sufrir a mis personajes jijiji :D**_

_**Bueno no les doy más la lata, aunqueeee me encantaria leer sus opiniones y comentarios sobre esta bitchBella ;)** _

_**Con cariño Nala :***_


	2. COMPATIBILITY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

_**COMPATIBILITY **_

_**(Compatibilidad) **_

_**Desear no es querer. Se desea lo que se sabe que no dura. Se quiere lo que se sabe, es eterno.**_

Desperté con mi cuello hecho mierda. Me dolía como el infierno, ni siquiera podía mirar a los lados.

Deambulé como zombi por todo el departamento buscando el cheque que Edward debía haberme dejado. Finalmente lo encontré: en la cajita donde se cuelgan las llaves, doblado alrededor de él se hallaba una pequeña nota:

_No podremos vernos hasta que llegue de New York._

_Ya te extraño, estaré contando los días._

_Te amo._

Miré la cantidad escrita en el cheque: no era una alarmante cantidad, pero al menos me serviría por un par de semanas. Contenta pensé en todo lo que haría con él, especialmente abastecer mi refrigerador.

.

.

.

.

- Con chipas de chocolate, o sin chispas de chocolate – dije mientras veía las dos cajas de galletas en mi mano.

- ¿Al menos escuchaste algo de lo que te dije, Isabella?

Le di una mirada de odio a Jane, que estaba a mi lado junto al carrito de compras.

- Primero, no me llames Isabella – le dije apuntándola con la caja – y segundo, me importa una verdadera mierda cuentos coños te cogiste; asi que dime que puta cajita de galletas llevo – levante las dos cajas y le sonreí.

- Eres una verdadera espinilla en el trasero Swan.

- Lo mismo digo Henderson – le dije mientras arrastraba el carrito.

- ¡En serio! De qué me sirve tener una amiga si ella no me escucha – dijo Jane pegándome con la almohada que llevaba en el carrito.

- ¿Y a mí de qué me sirve tener una amiga lesbiana si no puedo hablar de traseros masculinos con ella? – las dos reímos mientras pasábamos a la sección de enlatados.

Jane puso cara rara cuando vio todos los tarros que ponía dentro del carro - ¿Es necesario toda esa cantidad de atún? Sabes, creo que morirás intoxicada.

- Me vale mierda. Sabes que soy un asco en la cocina, además amo el atún.

- Hablando de mierda ¿cómo esta Edward? – preguntó casualmente Jane.

- Bien, supongo. No lo veré hasta dentro de algunos días más.

Reí. Jane ciertamente odiaba a Edward – No sé porque te cae tan mal, claro está, si se deja de lado que me amas y estas celosa – le dije levantando la cejas y poniendo las cosas en la cinta de la cajera.

- ¡Oh claro! Yo y mis celos no te podemos compartir cariño. Creo que deberíamos hacer un trio – al decir eso, la cajera se nos quedo viendo con cara rara.

- ¡Cierto! Deberíamos hacer uno, amor – le dije dándole un beso en la comisura de sus labios. Las dos no parábamos de reír por los gestos que hacía la cajera.

.

.

.

.

- Esto es un asco Isabella – dijo Jane mientras observaba mi cocina – ¿qué acaso no conoces lo que es agua y detergente?

- ¡¿Cuántas jodidas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así?! – Le grité desde las escaleras – Además están malas las cañerías ¿qué esperabas? Este lugar es pura mierda.

- Al menos no tienes que compartirlo con tu primo.

- Si… al menos.

- Necesito que me acompañes al bar hoy Swan.

- De ninguna jodida manera Henderson, estoy libre de ese infierno hasta la semana que viene.

- ¡Vamos Bells! ¿Sabes quién es la nueva adquisición de McCarty?

- No, y no me importa – le dije, buscando una camisa entre el montón de ropa que había en el baño. Se suponía que allí se encontraba tanto la limpia como la sucia. Imploraba que la camisa azul estuviera al menos algo limpia.

- ¡A mi si! Es Renata Connor – levanto sus manos al aire, haciendo los gestos que hacia cuando estaba enojada - ¡No puedo creer que seas así de perra conmigo! ¡Conmigo! ¡Yo! ¡Tu mejor amiga por más de quince años!

Jane se movía de un lado al otro por todo el pequeño departamento, despotricando su discurso de "amiga de toda la vida".

- Y yo no puedo creer que me pidas que vaya, sabiendo que odio ese lugar.

- Si no fuera importante para mí no te lo pediría Swan. Renata creó una especie de obsesión conmigo. Ya te dije, está algo loca.

- ¿Y qué crees que te hará? ¿Violarte en el baño de mujeres? – reí mientras seguía en mi búsqueda por el mar de ropa tirada en el suelo del baño.

- Probablemente. Como te dije la mujer es algo desquiciada.

- No exageres Henderson. Ahora que me acuerdo no decías lo mismo de ella hace algunos meses.

- Exacto. Ese es mi punto, bebé. Pienso que entró a trabajar al bar sólo por mí.

- O tal vez necesitaba trabajar para mantenerse. Creo que tu ego excede los límites Henderson.

- No es ningún ego Swan. Lo digo en serio. Esa chica es psicópata o algo asi.

- Digas lo que digas Henderson, no voy a ir al bar.

Jane me fulminó con la mirada – Está bien, está bien. No me acompañes, pero cuando el imbécil de Cullen te deje botada porque tiene algo mejor que hacer con su "esposa" ¡no me llames!

Enojada le tiré mi _jean_ sucio en la cara – ¡Estúpida! – le grité.

- Perra – me dijo ella.

- Idiota.

- Malagradecida.

- Anormal.

- Zopenca.

- Mentecata.

Nos miramos fijamente la una a la otra, hasta que Jane rompió en risas seguida por mí.

- Esta bien Henderson, iré contigo al condenado Bar.

Jane se tiró encima de mí haciéndonos caer en la pila de ropa – Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias, _Belly Bells_.

- Sí, si claro. Aleja tus manos de mí. – Tiré de ella para poder liberarme, pero Jane se subió encima de mí haciéndome cosquillas. Forcejeé con ella, hasta que al fin puede salir de sus brazos.

- Madura, ¿quieres?

- Sabes que me amas.

- Si, seguro. Cuando el infierno se congele nena.

.

.

.

.

- Quiero un whisky… no, mejor ron… no, no, una cerveza… - decía el tipo en la mesa cinco. Si se me preguntaba, era un completo perdedor, rodeaba los cuarenta y no parecía muy familiarizado con la vida nocturna. Intentó coquetearme un par de veces, lo que se veía realmente patético. Jugó con sus sudorosas manos y acomodó sus lentes con su dedo.

Rodé mis ojos, el tipo había acabado con mi poca – por no decir nula – paciencia.

- Sí, creo que una cerveza estaría bien hermosa dama – dijo levantando las cejas.

- Ajá, _okey_. En un momento se la traigo.

Me moví rápidamente hacia la barra para no tener que seguir viéndole la cara de baboso.

- ¿Dura noche nena? – preguntó Emmett.

- Apestosa mejor dicho.

Emmett rió y me dio su discurso de "jefe" – Sabes cariño que si fuera por mi tú y yo no estaríamos exactamente aquí, pero no hay de otra y déjame decirte que con esa cara de limón no vas a vender mucho que digamos – Em me miró con esa mirada de "follar en el baño" que siempre me daba, sin embargo, en este momento podía llevarme el mismísimo infierno.

- Si, lo que tú digas Emmett – le di una sonrisa mostrando todos mis dientes - ¿Está bien así?

- Jodidamente caliente cariño, como siempre. Ahora mueve ese dulce trasero hacia las mesas Bells.

Rodé mis ojos tratando de no tirarle por la cabeza el gran vaso con cerveza que llevaba para el patético de la cinco.

- Ves, eso es lo que te digo. Mira. ¡Mira! ¡Como me ve! – me dijo Jane en mi oído - ¡Cielos! Necesito salir de aquí.

- Créeme yo también – dije mirándola feo.

- ¿Crees que McCarty se dé cuenta si me escondo en la bodega por el resto de la noche?

- ¿Y tú crees que si me saco la camisa y muestro mis senos, algún borracho de acá no se dé cuenta? No seas estúpida por el amor de Dios quieres. Madura. O al menos inténtalo.

- Vaya, si que estas de malas pulgas.

- Te dije que no quería venir. Se supone que debería estar en mi cama, tranquila y en paz. No teniendo el asqueroso olor a tragos y sudor pegado en mi nariz.

- Lo sé, lo sé – Jane me abrazó – ¿Sabes que eres mi persona favorita en el mundo entero, Swan? Y lo serías más si llevaras al trasero de McCarty a cualquier otra parte, asi podríamos las dos salir de este infierno.

- ¡Oh rayos! Esa deberías ser tú.

Jane me tomó de mi camisa y me llevó hacia el fondo del bar – primero no soy bisexual, además el chico está loco por ti. Sabes que quieres. ¿Hace cuanto que no entra nada allí? – dijo apuntando a mi vagina.

Le pegué con la palma de mi mano en la cabeza a Jane – Eres una mierda de persona Henderson, deberías saberlo.

- ¡_Ouch_ eso dolió! – Dijo sobándose la cabeza. – Entérate, somos las dos iguales cariño. Ahora ve a poner dura esa polla para que salgamos de aquí.

- ¡Te odio! – grité mientras iba en camino a mi propósito: salir de aquí.

Solté mi cabello que estaba en una larga cola, subí mis pechos para que quedaran más a la vista y acomodé mis jeans para darle mejor forma a mi trasero.

Lo vi de espaldas escribiendo alguna mierda en una hoja. Estaba tan concentrado que no me escucho cuando entré en la bodega.

Era sexy, de hecho era caliente, realmente caliente. Era casi del mismo alto que Edward pero él era mucho más corpulento, parecía un verdadero luchador de pesa pesada. Emmett es como un verdadero príncipe moja bragas con sus ojos celestes y su cabello rubio al ras.

Lo abracé por detrás pasando mi mano por debajo de su blusa, tocando su tonificado abdomen; rió cuando sintió mi tacto.

- Se supone que deberías estar atendiendo las mesas nena – se giró y me tomó por la cintura – no seduciendo al jefe.

Pasé mi dedo por su labio, luego me acerque a él levantándome con la punta de mis pies para poder quedar cerca de sus labios. Roce mi nariz con la de él, al igual que con mis labios sin besarlo.

- Pensé que podríamos divertirnos un rato – bajé mi mano desde su estomago a su pelvis: adentrándome en su pantalón, e incluso rosando su pene, que al parecer ya estaba queriendo jugar.

Dio un gemido cuando subí y bajé mi mano por su polla, me encantaba volverlo loco. Junté nuestros labios bruscamente metiendo mi lengua y arremolinándola con la suya.

Él tiro de mí hacia la pared subiendo mis piernas alrededor de su cadera. Sus manos desesperadas recorrían mi cuerpo excitándome y queriendo más.

- Aquí no Em – dije calmando mi respiración, alejándome de él.

- Cierto. ¡Maldición! Te espero arriba, nena. – Me dio un beso rudo mordiendo mis labios. – No tardes.

Me bajó y salió rápidamente de la bodega. Conté hasta tres y vi a Jane entrar con una sonrisa en su rostro. – T-e a-d-o-r-o.

Le cerré un ojo y corrí escaleras arriba, hacia el departamento que tenia Emmett.

Apenas entré Emmett me tomó en sus brazos, arrojándome a la cama. Quitó mi camisa con fuerza junto con mi sujetador, dejando mis senos al aire. Con su lengua jugó con ellos, endureciendo mis pezones: se sentía condenadamente bien, a su paso los mordía y besaba, volviéndome loca.

En cierta forma venir hoy no había sino tan malo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les parecio? *O*  
**_

_**Ainsss ¿Qué les parece Emm? él saldra algo seguidito, no lo odien :D no se olviden de decirme sus opiniones me encanta leerlas! **_

_**Bueno eso seria todo nos vemos luego**_

_**saludos!**_


	3. LOYALTY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

_**LOYALTY**_

_**(Lealtad)**_

**Estoy convencida de que nadie pierde a nadie, porque nadie posee a nadie.**

**Ésa es la verdadera experiencia de la libertad: tener lo más importante del mundo sin poseerlo.  
**

**...**

Se suponía que debía estar a las cuatro en casa de Alice. Miré mi reloj: eran justo las seis con quince. Internamente me felicité por eso, y pensé en la excusa que le daría.

Odiaba ir a su casa y ver lo perfecta que era su vida. Extraño, si se me pregunta. Llegaba a ser espeluznante, como en los comerciales. Su perfecta casa con piscina y terraza, un perfecto y estúpido perro – que me odiaba, igual que yo a él – un auto último modelo y una perfecta e impactante cuenta bancaria.

¿Yo? ¿Qué tenía yo? Un asqueroso departamento que se caía a pedazos. No piscinas, no terrazas y, por supuesto no estúpido auto de ensueño. Mucho menos perro ni una alarmante cuenta bancaria, y cada vez que iba a su casa todo eso me golpeaba de frente: directo.

Así, que aquí estaba de nuevo sin gana alguna, entrando por el gran jardín de Alice. Toqué la puerta un par de veces, hasta que sonó el ruido con el que se abrían las puertas eléctricas y entré a la gran casa.

Recorrí el largo pasillo buscando a Alice sin éxito, hasta que escuché su risa proveniente desde la cocina. En ella se encontraba Alice junto con una pequeña niñita.

- ¡Bella! – Chilló Alice abrazándome con la niña en brazos.

La niña me miraba con sus grandes ojos verdes, era sin duda muy linda. Su rojiza melena rubia ondulada brillaba sublimemente. Me parecía nunca antes haberla visto.

- ¿A qué no es una preciosura esta princesa? – Dijo Alice moviéndola en sus brazos. – Se llama Leila.

La pequeña niña me miraba con sus ojos serios de un lado al otro. - ¡Saluda Leila! – Decía Alice mientras movía la manito pequeña de Leila.

De pronto el teléfono de la casa sonó, Alice dejo a la niña en mis brazos sin aviso previo; y salió corriendo a contestar.

La pequeña me miraba seria, sus ojos verdes eran penetrantes e intimidantes. Toqué su manito: era suave, muy suave.

- Amor, ¿sabes donde esta mi máquina de afeitar? – Dijo Edward desprevenido, caminado en mi dirección sin darse cuenta que yo estaba escuchándolo. Indeliberadamente levantó su mirada. Sorpresa la que se llevó cuando me vio en la cocina, con la niña en brazos.

- ¿Bella? – Lo calciné con la mirada sin decirle una sola palabra.

De pronto la pequeña empezó a hacer pucheros y eso, dio paso a un llanto bajito. No me gustaban los niños, de hecho los odiaba. Pero con ella fue diferente. Al ver sus hermosos ojos aguarse con lagrimas y su labio temblar, sentí como si un "clic" dentro de mí encajara y mi pecho se oprimió.

La acerqué a mi pecho acurrucándola, para que se calmara. Leila no paraba de llorar y eso me ponía nerviosa. Edward se encontraba todavía perplejo por mi presencia en algún lugar de la cocina.

Sin querer seguir viéndole el rostro a él, me llevé conmigo a la niña a la parte trasera de la casa. El estúpido de Toto ladró cuando me vio aparecer en su área de juego, a la cual rara vez me acercaba. Él y yo éramos viejos enemigos que se habían declarado la guerra. Leila al ver al perro se sorprendió, y al escuchar el ladrido del perro rió. Su risita era como una dulce melodía. Se movió rápidamente de entre mis brazos lográndose bajar, y corrió en dirección al perro.

Después de corretear con el estúpido de Toto, Leila tomó mi mano y me llevó de nuevo a la cocina. Era tan pequeña y grande a la vez. ¡Como me encantaba esta niñita!

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste? – Dijo bajito Edward a Alice, quien despreocupada no le tomaba atención.

- Ya te dije: no es la gran cosa, simplemente tenemos que estar allí un par de días. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué le dijera que no a mi papi? – Alice buscaba dentro de su _tablet_ algo, muy concentrada.

Esta escena la había visto miles de veces, y también escuchado de los labios de él. Edward siempre me decía aquello. Que odiaba como Alice monopolizaba su matrimonio, dejándolo sin voz ni voto. Él simplemente aparentaba y aceptaba como el esposo perfecto en la vida perfecta de ella. Alice siempre controlándolo todo y queriendo dar una vista "feliz" de su vida. Quizás para ella lo era, pero para él no. O al menos eso era lo que me decía Edward.

Edward me vio entrar de la mano de Leila a la cocina y se tensó. Sabiendo que lo había pillado en su mentira, me miró reflejando la culpa. Tal vez Alice no podía verlo; sin embargo, yo sí.

La niña corrió a los brazos de Alice, quien la recibió gustosa – ¡Oh, Leila! ¡Cierto! ¿Dónde andabas pequeña?

Alice levanto su vista y me miró. - ¡Bella! ¡Santo cielo, la comida! – Alice abrió sus ojos y salió a revisar el horno.

Rezando para que, al menos se le hubiese quemado la comida, y así no tener que soportar la cena con ellos. Pero como mi suerte es condenadamente mala, la jodida comida estaba impecable. Alice levantó la bandeja del horno con una inmensa sonrisa - ¡Perfecto! ¿Cielo, por qué no vas a poner la mesa con Bella, y yo sirvo? Ya sabes que la chica del servicio tenía su día libre hoy.

Edward me observó nervioso y luego asintió. El ambiente era tenso entre los dos, juntos llevamos los servicios y el resto de cosas para poder servirnos la comida. Al llegar al gran comedor, Edward comenzó a hablar.

- Déjame explicarte, bebé…

- ¿Explicarme? ¿Qué me vas a explicar? ¿Otra mentira más? – Dije con los dientes apretados, arrastrando cada palabra.

Edward se acerco más a mí y yo di un paso atrás. ¡Odiaba que me mintiera!

- Muy bien aquí esta nuestra carne asada ¿no se les hace agua la boca? – dijo Alice poniendo la bandeja en el centro de la mesa – pero vaya, que ¡lentos! Ni siquiera han puesto las copas. ¿Qué estaban cuchichiando, eh?

- Nada – dijimos Edward y yo a la misma vez.

Una vez que todo estuvo en su lugar nos sentamos en la mesa, la pequeña Leila permanecía inmóvil en su lugar al lado de Edward, era sorprendente ver a una niña tan pequeña así de quieta ¡cada vez me encantaba más!

Tener a Edward sentado al frente de mí, lo ponía nervioso. Lo notaba. Sus ojos vigilaban cada gesto, movimiento y palabra que maniobraba. Sus ojos iban de Alice a mí. Claro está, Alice estaba ensimismada en su propio discurso de cómo preparó la jodida comida, que a decir verdad tenía un sabor delicioso.

El ambiente entre él y yo se sentía tenso, quería con todas mis ganas tirarle todos los cuchillos que habían en su preciosa cara. Quería enterrárselos uno por uno en es cuerpo que me excitaba con cada movimiento. Quería sacarle uno por uno esos magníficos ojos que me invitaban a pecar. Quería dejarle una marca desde su definida mandíbula, que me moría pasar mi lengua en ella, pasando por su esculpido cuerpo: que amaba tocar, bajando hasta su camino feliz y ¡saz! Hasta esa increíble polla que me hacia gritar de placer cada vez que entraba en mi.

Le di la sonrisa más cínica y perversa que tenia; lo escudriñe de arriba abajo, calentándolo. Quería hacerlo sufrir. Amaba verlo rogando por mí, por tenerme. La maldad recorría mi cuerpo a través de mi sangre_ ¡me encantaba!_ Y a la misma vez me excitaba.

Desinhibida, saqué lentamente mi zapato, subiendo mi pie por su pierna. Edward sorprendido, no sabía qué hacer. A cada instante se ponía más y más nervioso. Seguí subiendo mi pie hasta su entrepierna. Subía y bajaba lenta y tortuosamente. Sentía como se estremecía ante mi tacto; por encima de la mesa percibía sus manos en dos puños apretándolas demasiado fuerte, dejando sus nudillos blancos. Pretendiendo llevar todo esto a un nivel mayor, saqué mi lengua, desliándola por mi boca, humedeciendo mis labios y la vez mordiendo mi labio inferior, sabía que lo volvía loco cuando lo hacía. Mi pie giraba en torno a su ya duro pene, di una risita cruel al ver los gestos que él intentaba controlar, continúe masajeando su pene hasta que Alice me sacó de mi burbuja de placer.

- Así que, ¿traerás al afortunado al cumpleaños de Vicky? – preguntó Alice, haciéndome reaccionar.

- ¿Qué? – dijimos Edward y yo.

- Vamos Bells, sabes de lo que te hablo. La palabra ¿_Amor_? ¿No te suena? – Dijo con ese estúpido tono que odiaba.

Por un momento lo pensé. Podría haberme hecho la tonta, aunque sé que eso no hubiese calmado la curiosidad de ella, y luego estaba el juego de querer torturarlo a él. – Bueno Alice, no lo sé. Quizás él no pueda esta semana.

La intensa miraba de Edward se poso en mi - ¿_Él_? – Dijo con los dientes apretados.

- ¡Asi es cariño! – Respondió Alice con una inmensa sonrisa aplaudiendo – Belly bells ¡tiene novio!

Reí al ver el rostro de Edward. – Bueno no es exactamente mi novio – dije riendo – más bien solo estamos saliendo.

- Esta bien pero por algo se empieza, y creo que sería perfecto si conociera a toda tu familia. Nosotros – dijo mirando a Edward – estaríamos encantados de conocerlo ¿cierto mi cielo?

Edward asintió. Pienso, más para saber de quién se trataba, que por disimular.

Alice acerco su silla a la mía y comenzó con su diarrea verbal - ¿Cómo es? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Cómo se conocieron? ¡Cuéntanos Bells!

- Si Bella, cuéntanos – dijo Edward con ironía.

Me tomó un momento pensar en ello, pero al instante se me vino alguien a la cabeza.

- Bueno, es alto, con unos brazos _Mmmh_, sexy y moja bragas – Edward frunció el ceño, escuchando atento a mis palabras – se llama… Emmett y…

- ¿Emmett? Que nombre más raro – Exclamó Edward enojado.

- Cariño no la interrumpas – dijo Alice riendo – sigue, sigue.

- ¡Ay, Alice! No sé qué más quieres que te diga.

- Esta bien, esperaré hasta el sábado ¡pero los quiero a los dos aquí ese día! ¿Entendido?

_Cuando el infierno se congele linda, _pensé.

– Haré lo que pueda – dije con una sonrisa.

Después de recoger todo, Alice se llevó a la niña a su cuarto ya que se había quedado dormida.

Abrumada entré al baño de invitados, mojé mi cara y me miré al espejo _¿Qué mierda estaba pensando? _¿_Emmett_? Si claro, probablemente si se lo pido él vendría y me acompañaría. Pero no quiero darle a entender que quiero algo "serio" con él. Es guapo, sí. Bueno en la cama, también; sin embargo, podría apostar que ese bar no le proporciona grandes entradas de dinero. Y eso para mí era lo esencial_ ¡vamos!_ ¿De que servía volver a lo que por tanto tiempo he estado luchando por salir? ¿Una casa básica, no joyas, no lujos? ¡Por Dios!

Volví a mirar mi reflejo en el espejo ¡Yo merezco más! ¡Mucho más!

Al quitarle el seguro a la puerta y abrirla, vi a Edward enojado atrás de ésta, serio me dijo:

– Entra.

Mantuve mi mirada con la de él por lo que para mi, pareció ser una eternidad, acercándose más y más hasta quedar atrapada entre la pared y Edward. Fue él quien rompió el silencio que nos envolvía. - _¿Emmett?_

Le di una sonrisa coqueta pasando mi dedo haciendo círculos en su pecho. - ¿Qué nombre esperabas que dijera? ¿Edward? Aaah no, ya sé ¿Edward Cullen?

Eliminó el mini espacio entre nosotros, rozando su erección en mí. ¡Cielos! Si que estaba enojado. Apegando su frente a la mía, sintiendo su errática respiración. Cerré mis ojos.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en _New york_?

No respondió. Rozó su nariz con la mía, tomándome desde mi cintura y recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus manos. Sus labios estaban a pulgadas de los míos. Quería besarlos, morderlos, marcarlos. A pesar de todo era con él con quien quería estar, en el fondo sabía que – incluyendo su dinero – era con él quien anhelaba estar. Una extraña sensación se apodero de mí. Cuando estaba con Edward todas mis prioridades se bloqueaban y dejaban de pesar en mí. Lo único que deseaba cuando estaba a su lado era tenerlo, que fuese mío, mío, _sólo mío._

Aborrecía cada instante que pasaba con ella, que reía con ella, que le daba su tiempo a ella. Moría sabiendo que él tenía sentimientos hacia ella. Porque aunque me lo negara, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía una mínima cantidad de sentimientos hacia Alice; y odiaba cada cosa que compartían, que los unía.

Metí mi mano por debajo de su camisa, soltándola. Adoraba la sensación de su piel con mi piel. Era cálida y suave. Bajé mi mano más al sur llegando al borde de su bóxer. Dio una suave risa al entender el camino por donde quería llegar.

Pasé mi lengua por sus labios, torturándolo. Quería que se diera cuenta del efecto que tenía en mí. Desesperado unió su boca con la mía, besándonos apasionadamente. Amaba su boca. Se sentía como en casa.

Pero como siempre una entrometida persona tenía que romper el momento.

- Bells cariño, tu teléfono no deja de sonar ¿quieres que te lo pase?

- _Shhh_ – le dije a Edward, alejándonos lentamente; le di un fugaz beso metiéndolo en la ducha – quédate ahí, yo la distraigo.

Le guiñé un ojo mientras cerraba la puerta de la gran ducha. _¡Diablos!_

Abrí de a poco la puerta dándole a Alice una media sonrisa sin dejarla entrar al baño, y al salir la cerré detrás de mí.

- No hace falta Ali, ya salí – dije levantando mis hombros.

* * *

_**Buuueh ¿Qué les parecio? Espero que les guste, me encanta escribir sobre esta BitchBella jjijiji**_

_**Muchas gracias a esas personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejar un review ;) ¡son genialosas! aah y por cierto hay un grupo en facebook del fic donde dejare fotos de los personajes y adelantos para que si gustan entren ñ.ñ en mi perfil deje el link :D**_

_**En resumen eso es todo bye bye :D**_


	4. INSATIABILITY

**INSATIABILITY**

_**(Insaciabilidad) **_

**Purificar el corazón antes de permitir que el amor se asiente en él, ya que la miel más dulce se agria en un vaso sucio.**

**...**

El lápiz en mi mano izquierda giraba y giraba, tratando de recordar todas las cosas que necesitaba. En ella escribí:

* Pasta dental (de vital urgencia)

* Toallitas desmaquillantes (mi cutis lo pedía a gritos)

***UN NUEVO SECADOR**

Esto último lo subraye y remarque ya que era lo más importante. Mi secador anterior dio su último suspiro de vida hace más de cuatro semanas y todavía me hallaba en busca de uno nuevo. No por falta de ganas – créanme – sino porque mi situación económica me lo impedía.

Comencé a golpear el lápiz con la mesa provocando un tic, tic, tic. Relajante.

Repase mis ideas para nuevos ingresos de dinero.

Podía pedirle a Emmett un nuevo adelanto pero estaba segura de que mis números estaban muy en negativo sobre mi cuenta. Probablemente le debía alrededor de unos quinientos o más dólares. Estaba casi segura de que si no fuera por mis artimañas me quedaría sin sueldo alguno. ¡Una atrocidad!

Luego me quedaba buscar un nuevo empleo, sin embargo, no lo estaba considerando formalmente. Ciertamente no sabía hacer mucho y odiaba que me mandaran o estar bajo el mandato de alguien.

Rápidamente tache, aplaste y pulvericé esta idea en mi cabeza. Con el asqueroso bar me bastaba y sobraba. Gracias, pero no gracias.

Por consecuencia me quedaba solo una opción: _Edward Cullen._

Tendría que arreglármelas para sonsacarle algo de dinero sin tener que quedar como aprovechada frente sus ojos.

"_Claro, como si no lo fueras"_ susurró mi pepe grillo feminista. _"Las mujeres que lucharon por la __independización__ del género femenino deben estar revolcándose en sus tumbas por tu actitud" _

En ciertos momentos tener que soportarla era agotador. Aunque no lo crean tengo una conciencia, que a decir verdad casi nunca escuchaba pero que a pesar de todo ahí estaba. Siempre, siempre.

24/7, sin festivos ni vacaciones.

A lo largo de todos estos años había aprendido a ignorarla. Ya sea tarareando una canción – táctica no muy recomendada ya que siempre lograba penetrar en mis pensamientos – y la otra era tener pensamientos pecaminosos. Pensar en la gran polla de Edward entrando y saliendo de mí, percibir el irresistible cuerpo de Emmett sucumbiendo bajo mis caricias o mejor aun fantaseando con algún trio entre los tres. Edward por delante y Em por atrás. De sólo imaginármelo podía sentir mi cuerpo subiendo de temperatura y mi entre pierna humedecerse.

No, ahora sí que se me era imposible planear alguna cosa. Plantando la imagen de dos hombres entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo, no podía para de pensar en ello. Sentir ese cúmulo de embriaguez en mí, me enardecía por completo.

_Uno, dos, profundo._

_Uno, dos, más adentro. _

_Uno, dos, enterrándose en mí._

_Uno, dos, arrasando conmigo, llevándome al borde de la lujuria. _

Indeliberadamente me mordí mis labios, pasando la lengua por ellos, imaginándome que eran los de Edward que jugaban con ellos.

_Uno, dos, ambas vergas sincronizadas._

_Uno, dos, uno, dos…_

Podía sentir mis mejillas calentándose, de hecho, mi cuerpo entero ardía, ebullia, quemaba. Indagando con que divertirme mire hacia la barra buscando con quien podría saciar mi sed de sexo.

_De sexo lujurioso._

_De sexo salvaje._

_De sexo sucio. _

Si había algo que me calentara más que pensar en un trio, era tener sexo con un desconocido. Con un desconocido en un lugar público. Me ponía a mil sentir que en cualquier momento podría ser descubierta o mejor aun ser observada.

En algo de lo que estaba segura era de la belleza de mi cuerpo. Mis senos redondos, suaves y sensibles al tacto. Mí levantado y respingado trasero que se abría a la polla que fuera sin perder el encanto. Y mi coño. Mi resbaladizo y jugoso coño. Volvía loco a cualquiera.

Escanee nuevamente el bar y ahí fue cuando lo vi.

Era alto, no muy musculoso, sin embargo, su camisa se amoldaba perfectamente a su pecho. La postura en la que se encontraba, muy seguro de sí mismo, emitía sexo puro. Su mirada se encontró con la mía, sus ojos eran de un azul profundo, caliente. Deliberadamente lleve mi mano hasta mi cuello, lo sobe bajando hasta el nacimiento de mis pechos.

Llevaba puesta una camisa con botones que lentamente desabroche uno y luego otro. Con un dedo hice círculos cadenciosos sobre uno de mis senos. El color de mi piel era de un blanco cremoso, invitando a ser degustado. Luego seguí con otro botón dejando entrever parte de la copa de mi brasier.

Me dio una pequeña sonrisa lujuriosa, vi como su respiración se ponía cada vez más pesada, errática.

No aguantando más este fuego que se apoderaba de mí, le guiñe un ojo y me dirigí hacia la salida contorneando mis caderas, rozando mi necesitada vagina con mis piernas juntas.

Con mi mano jugué con mi pelo hasta que sentí el cálido aliento en mi oreja.

- ¿Queriendo divertirte, nena?

Estando detrás de él di una sonrisa lobuna y guie mi mano hasta su parte baja. Tantee y apreté su jugoso pene y mi boca se hizo agua.

- Ansiosa por jugar contigo, _bebé_ – le susurre pasando mi lengua por su barbilla llegando al nacimiento de sus labios. Pasé mi lengua por ellos, mordiendo a mi paso, succionando su labio inferior y por último metiendo salvajemente mi lengua en ella.

Creo que le di a entender muy bien lo que deseaba ya que rápidamente me llevo a la parte trasera donde se encontraba el estacionamiento. Fugaz saco unas llaves de su bolsillo haciendo sonar la alarma de un majestuoso auto.

Sin duda, no me había equivocado. Seguramente tenía una cuenta bancaria con muchos ceros a su favor. Lamentablemente no podía comprobar si su casa era tan malditamente buena como su auto.

Mentalmente conté los minutos que tendría antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de que me había salido del bar.

Abrió su auto con el comando automático dejándome perpleja. El lujo inundaba mis sentidos, todo expedía dinero, mucho dinero. Los asientos eran revestidos en cuero, malditamente cogibles. Una pervertida idea recorrió como un rayo mi jodida mente.

_Sexo en el auto._

_Caliente y morboso. _

Desabroche fugaz los botones que quedaban en mi ajustada camisa reluciendo el brasier rojo que llevaba. Cuando intento prender el motor tome su brazo y abriendo mis piernas dejándole saber que lo quería hacer aquí.

_Aquí y ahora._

Corrió el asiento hacia atrás dejándome mayor espacio el cual aproveche feliz. Felinamente me monte encima de él. Sus manos atacaron audaz mis tetas, las saco por sobre mi brasier chupándolas, jugando con mis pezones.

- Mmmh… que rico – ronronee. Amaba que jugaran con mis tetas.

Siguió chupándolas mientras yo me movía impaciente sobre su polla. Desabroche su pantalón queriendo liberar su polla rápido. Quería que me penetrara ahora. Ya.

Impaciente me levante un poco para sacar mis diminutas y delgadas braguitas. Con mi mano subí y baje por su verga escuchando sus gemidos, hasta que lo sentí suficiente dura y me empale con su falo.

- ¡Diablos, sí! ¡_Más, más, más_! – grite al sentirlo llenarme. Amaba la sensación de estar llena. De sentir como entraba y salía de mi sin piedad. Me moví como posesa en círculos sobre él, internamente me regañe por no haber usado condón. Yo era jodidamente religiosa con ese tema y sobre todo si de extraños se trataba, pero ¡diablos! Estaba tan caliente.

Acerque mis tetas para que su boca tuviera mayor acceso a ellas.

- Chúpalas. – le pedí gimiendo

Arremolino su lengua en mis pezones, se sentía caliente sobre mí al igual que su pene. Saciándome.

Queriendo que se corriera pronto le hable sucio.

- _Vamos métemela, bebé_, más fuerte. Lléname con tu verga caliente, oh sí, sí, más, Mmmh….

Su lengua entro sin reparo en mi boca jugando con mi lengua, sus manos exprimían mis tetas mientras saltaba empalándome en él.

Podía sentir como me faltaba el aire, mis mejillas ponerse rojas y calientes, mi coño apretándolo.

Y llego, en un gemido errático me deje llevar.

Amaba tener sexo.

Amaba tener orgasmos.

Amaba sentir como un hombre podía llevarme a la locura.

_¡Diablos, sí!_

Estaba tan anonadada en el éxtasis que me poco me importo que el tipo se viniera en mí _¡cielos!_

Su semen me lleno a más no poder, derramándose completamente por las paredes de mi vagina.

Me sentía resbaladiza, mojada. Perezosa lo saque de dentro de mí y me senté en el asiento del copiloto. Todavía llevaba mi falda. Al acomodármela me di cuenta que tenía una pequeña mancha de semen. _¡Genial! _

El chico tenía una amplia sonrisa mostrando todos sus dientes jodidamente blancos.

Definitivamente era sexy y caliente.

Termine de vestirme dejándole un regalo en la parte de abajo del asiento que le recordaría que buen momento habíamos pasado y salí del auto. Mi tiempo afuera se había acabado.

Al verme salir, el chico salió rápidamente del auto subiéndose y abrochándose los pantalones.

- ¡hey! ¿Sólo eso? ¿Al menos me dirás tu nombre? – dijo con una coqueta sonrisa. Se acerco a mí, con su mano metió un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja.

- ¿Tú me dirás el tuyo?

- Garrett Hedlund – dijo comiéndome con la mirada. ¿Es que los hombres nunca se saciaban?

A corte la distancia que nos separaba y le susurre – Lo siento cariño pero lo único que tendrás de mi será esta noche.

Le di un pausado beso en su mejilla y sin más camine contorneándome saliendo del estacionamiento.

* * *

**OOOK, bueno primero que nada decir que mi compu murió :'( lo sé, lo sé, se lo he dicho a todo el mundo pero es que ayy! era mi bebé :(**

**En resumidas cuentas hoy fui por la copia que logre salvar de la memoria interna y chan chan... Encontré este capitulo guachito entre medio (por suerte el cabellero que lo saco no lo leyó xD) así que lo subí *-* no planeaba ponerlo hasta mas adelante pero en vista de las circunstancias lo puse, espero les guste.**

**Otro punto por aclarar es que este GARRETT no es el garrett que pusieron en la película es otro así que si quieren saber quien es gogleen el nombre y les va a salir este hombre sexy ;) o entren al grupo del fic en facebook ahí también pondré una foto de él.**

**Creo que eso seria todo ya que estoy con algo de penita por lo de mi bebé. Muchas gracias a esas chicas que se dan el tiempo de dejarme un rr son un sol :* no se olviden si tienen alguna duda, consulta, comentario o sugerencia no duden en decirme ;)**

**Con cariño Nala ñ.ñ**


	5. CRUELITY

**CRUELITY**

**(Crueldad)**

**Todo hombre alimenta un secreto sueño, que no es la bondad ni el amor, sino un desenfrenado deseo de placer y egoísmo.**

...

¡Mierda!, ¡mierda, y más ¡mierda!

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? mire con el ceño fruncido la mancha de semen en mi falda _¿Algo más, señor? ¿No sé, tal vez qué me parta un rayo?_ La estúpida mancha blanca relucía por sobre el dobladillo de esta. ¡Mierda! Con mucho cuidado entre de nuevo al bar para no ser vista por nadie y corrí hacia el fondo de la bodega a un lado de donde dejábamos nuestras cosas.

- Mmmh, siii, justo ahí – escuche los gemidos de una chica en medio de la habitación.

Sorpresa la que me lleve al ver a Jane entre las piernas de Renata _¡zorra!_

Carraspeé mi garganta para hacerles saber que me encontraba ahí. – Creo que el juego termino chicas – dije palmeando la espalda de Jane.

Renata abrió ampliamente sus ojos, poniéndose nerviosa al instante.

- ¡Bella!

- La misma de siempre, Henderson – dije levantando mis cejas – y ahora si no te importa Renata, tengo cosas que aclarar con Jane – le dije tirándola hacia fuera de la habitación cerrándole la puerta en la cara.

Jane y yo nos vimos a la cara y no paramos de reír –Ok, oficialmente necesito una hora con el psicólogo para superar lo que vi. Y necesito tu ayuda Henderson – mire hacia donde se encontraba la asquerosa mancha.

- ¡Woow y doble Woow! Si serás perra Swan ¿Cómo llego eso ahí?

- En resumidas cuentas: extraño, sexo, auto. Simple. ¿De casualidad no tendrás algo que pueda usar? Porque créeme no está en mis planes que Emmett se entere de esto.

Jane me inspecciono de arriba abajo sin perderse un solo detalle. – Como dije ¡si serás perra, Swan! Creo que por aquí tengo una falda que podría servirte aunque pensándolo bien… - me dio la vuelta y dio una bofetada a mi trasero – Con ese gran culo, nena, dudo que entres en mi faldita.

.

.

.

.

Sentí desde lejos un molestoso ruido.

_¡Ring, ring, ring!_

La vibración del celular retumbaba en mi cabeza, acabando con mi nula paciencia.

- ¡Diablos! ¡Si eres tu Henderson voy a patear tu culo hasta dejarlo más rojo que tu coño! – grite por el teléfono.

- ¿Bella? Soy yo Charlie, cariño.

Oh, oh. Creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo, fondo. Mentalmente me regañe por eso, no me gustaba cubrir a Charlie con mis palabrotas. Si es cierto su esposa era una perra, no por eso él dejaba de ser una buena persona.

- Lo siento Charlie pensé que eras otra persona y sabes que no reacciono bien a estas horas de la mañana.

Él rio al otro lado de la línea – Cariño son las dos de la tarde. Sue, yo y la familia te estamos esperando para almorzar. ¿Se te olvido el cumpleaños de tu hermana?

Mierda. Eso era un gran royo. Empezando porque tendría que verle la zarrapastrosa cara a mi _"madrastra querida"_. Charlie se había vuelto a casar después del desastroso matrimonio que tuvo con mi madre y claro está, después de haberla encontrado como conejo en celo en nuestra sala.

- ¿Sam esta de cumpleaños? – internamente conté los días. Pero ciertamente no sabía ni en qué mes estaba. ¿Mayo? ¿Junio tal vez? Quién sabe. Sentía como todo me daba vueltas. Lo último que recuerdo de anoche es que al salir del bar, Jane y yo sacamos algunas botellas de la bodega y nos emborrachamos en mi departamento. Sepa Dios como llego Jane a su casa.

- Claro que si, Bells. Hoy haremos un almuerzo en casa para celebrarlo. ¿Sue no te lo dijo?

Lo más probable era que la perra de Sue no me lo había dicho, pero como me encontraba en cierto coma etílico decidí dejarlo pasar.

- Lo siento Charlie, creo que se me fue. He estado muy ocupada esto días. Mmmh creo que luego pasare a ver a Sam

- Bella sabes que pocas veces te pido algo pero quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros hoy. Sam está muy entusiasmada de ver a su hermana mayor y he jugado todas mis cartas para retrasar un poco la comida para que almuerces con nosotros cariño. Por favor.

Rodee mis ojos. Odiaba cuando Charlie me hablaba de esa manera.

- De seguro tu esposa debe estar votando bilis por la boca al tener que retrasar su almuerzo por mí. Está bien papá, iré. Dame unos treinta minutos y estaré allá.

- Gracias cariño. Te veo en un rato más entonces.

- Adiós - Y cortó. Perezosamente me levante de mis cálidas sabanas. Odiaba levantarme y mucho más para tener que ir a ver el agrio rostro de Sue, pero todo sea por Sam.

Sam era la hija del nuevo matrimonio de Charlie. A pesar de que en un principio me desagradaba saber que tenía una media hermana, cuando volví de mi infierno personal que fue mi vida junto a Carlisle, me encontré a una niña mucho más agradable de lo que recordaba. Ella y yo congeniábamos bien, es más, más bien que ella con Leah, la hija de Sue.

Leah era igual de pedante y odiosa que su madre, quién al igual que Sue no me podía ni ver en pintura. Cuando nació Sam, pensé que ella sería igual que su hermana. Años después me di cuenta de mi error. Ella era una niña tímida, tranquila y sí, algo tierna.

Si no fuera por tener que soportar a Sue y a sus agrios comentarios cada vez que la visitaba, ella y yo nos veríamos más seguido.

Entre a la ducha sin muchas ganas, el agua corrió mi ya corrido maquillaje. ¡Cielos! Era un desastre hecho mujer.

Una vez que estuve algo más decente me moví en dirección a mi ropa. Al pasar vi en mi pequeño armario el vestido negro. El primer vestido que Edward me regalo. Con el cual había caído ante mí.

Llevaba días seduciéndolo, jugando con él. Pasaba horas en la piscina de su casa, con diminutos bikinis y cuando lo veía venir me daba la vuelta quedando de espalda, desabrochando la parte de arriba.

Amaba ver como se ponía nervioso ante mis insinuaciones. Mi golpe final fue cuando, bajo mis artimañas lo lleve a una tienda de ropa bajo la escusa de ayudarlo con escoger algún regalo para Alice.

Me probé varios vestidos, todos muy escotados y sexys. Con cada nueva prenda le mostraba una nueva porción de mi cuerpo. Su mirada divagaba por todo mi cuerpo. Sus sonrisas eran coquetas. Sabía que lo quería. Sabía que lo deseaba. Pero lo que él no sabía era que yo sería su perdición.

En el fondo de la tienda se hallaba un grandioso y exquisito vestido negro. Estaba trazado con líneas azules que se enredaban con las negras. Me lo probé y me vi en el reflejo del gran espejo de vestidor. El vestido acentuaba mis curvas, y mis ojos, mis felinos ojos verdes brillaban por la excitación.

_Tu belleza será tu fortuna y tu perdición, Isabella._

Las palabras de mi abuela siempre me perseguían. Deseche todo tipo de pensamiento de ella. Recordarla me inquietaba.

Continuando con mi plan le pedí a Edward que me ayudara a sacar el vestido. Por el reflejo vi como su mirada se perdía en mi trasero. Sus ojos al igual que los míos brillaban. Cadenciosamente me di la vuelta, rozando mi aliento con el de él. Olía a menta. Sus ojos miraban tortuosos mis labios. Di un sólo movimiento y él estampo sus labios en mi boca. Su lengua entro lento y suave en ella. Queriendo llevar todo a un nuevo nivel, deje caer el vestido quedando sólo con mi brasier y tanga. Sus manos recorriendo todo mi cuerpo, sin dejar un mínimo espacio sin arder.

Dimos a parar hasta la pared. Abrí mis piernas y repte por él enganchando mis piernas a sus caderas. Su polla crecía cada vez más deseando entrar en mí.

- Me vuelves loco Bella, yo…

- Shhh, sólo bésame.

Sus labios viajaron desde el nacimiento de mis senos, pasando por mi cuello, llegando a mi mandíbula, y finalizado en mis labios.

Todo me daba vueltas, había fantaseado muchas veces con besarlo, pero ahora que lo tenía asi, aquí, de esta manera era mil jodidas veces mejor.

Edward me hacia querer más, siempre era asi con él. Nunca había deseado tanto a un hombre como lo había deseado a él.

Quizás era porque estaba casado, era alguien prohibido, o a lo mejor porque era rico, o porque su cuerpo era una paleta que deseaba chupar lentamente.

O simplemente la combinación mortal de todo esto.

Mis gemidos salían sin querer de mí. Sus dedos se adentraron en mí. Calor, mucho calor llego a mí. Quería que siguiera, que me abrasara con su calor, su deseo.

Rápidamente me baje de sus brazos y tome mis cosas.

- Salgamos de aquí.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuvimos sexo, sexo rudo, sexo caliente. Me llevo a un motel grandioso, ciertamente parecía más un hotel. Su fortuna me deslumbraba. Lo quería todo, todo de él.

Y en ese momento no tuve duda alguna que no descansaría hasta que eso fuera asi.

Lo que más recuerdo de ese lugar eran sus sabanas. Eran de un rojo carmín hechas de seda. Suaves, muy suaves. Tan suaves que se refalaban por mi cuerpo. Me encanto ese lugar. Eran cosas que jamás iba a olvidar. De eso ya habían pasado años.

En ningún momento me detuve a pensar en ella. ¿Era yo una mala persona? Siempre, todas las personas que me rodeaban se jactaban de eso. Pero ¿Realmente lo era? Cada vez que pensaba en ello entraba en cierto transe. Yo solo quería lo mejor para mí. ¿Estaba acaso eso mal? ¿Desear al marido de mi amiga? ¿Querer lo que ella tiene? _¡Diablos!_

A veces deseaba que todo fuera distinto. Desaparecer. Huir de toda aquella mierda que me rodeaba, porque a pesar de que amaba a Edward, estar con él me destruía lentamente, día a día.

Y de nuevo miraba lo que me rodeaba. Cosas sin valor, siempre sumida en la pobreza. Y todas mis metas y objetivos renacían desde el fondo de mí, envenenándome, intoxicándome.

Yo tendría todo por lo que he luchado. Eso y más, mucho más.

* * *

_**Hola ñ.ñ Ainss esta BitchBella es una loquilla no? jajaja. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el cap ;)**_

_**Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que se detienen a comentar :D es super duper leer lo escriben :3**_

_**saludos!**_


	6. INSTABILITY

**INSTABILITY**

**(Inestabilidad)**

**Todo se hunde en la niebla del olvido,**

**Pero cuando la niebla se despeja,**

**el olvido está lleno de memoria.**

**...**

Me encontraba a la salida de la tienda. Quería llevarle algún regalo a Sam aunque jamás pensé que se me haría tan difícil conseguir un regalo para una niña. Que equivocada estaba.

Iba tan concentrada viendo la etiqueta del producto hasta que sentí el chocar con otro cuerpo. Unos fuertes brazos me tomaron por sorpresa evitando que mi culo quedara pegado en el cemento.

- ¿Bella?

Levante mi vista para encontrarme con los cálidos ojos de Emmett.

- En vista y presencia - dije coqueta. Vestía una camisa que se apegaba muy bien a su tonificado pecho. Sus ojos me escanearon de arriba abajo. Ciertamente llevaba una mini falda y un top que levantaba mis senos diciendo: _¿Quieres lamerlos?_ , todo esto sólo para fastidiar a Sue.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Lo mismo digo. Yo pase a la tienda por un regalo ¿y tú?

- Bueno estaba siendo un día muy aburrido así que decidí salir y arrendar algunas películas. Estaba tan concentrado que ni cuenta me di por donde iba, lo siento Bells.

- Yo también los siento. Ya sabes cómo soy – dije levantando mis hombros. – Mi cuerpo aquí y mi cabeza a miles de kilómetros.

Mi dedo divagaba descuidado por todo su pecho. Me encantaba jugar con Emm. Era tan fácil pero ¿qué hombre no se deja llevar por sus deseos? _Hombres._

Su mirada se encontró con la mía y en ese instante se me ocurrió una genial idea. Podía ir con Emmett a la estúpida fiesta ¡claro!

Decidí por mis encantos en acción.

- Oh bueno creo que me tengo que ir, sabes, me quedan mucho por recorre todavía para alcanzar el bus. Es el cumpleaños de mi hermanita y… - acerque más mi cuerpo, poniendo cara de atormentada. – Creo que no alcanzare a llegar a la comida pero al menos podre verla y darle su regalo.

Le di mi sonrisa marca patentada _Bella perra Swan_.

- Pero yo podría llevarte – dijo al instante. - Tengo estacionada mi camioneta unas calles más abajo.

¡Bien! Mi yo interna daba saltitos. - _¿Seguro?_ No quiero ser una molestia y a lo mejor ya debes tener planes para tu tarde.

Baje la mirada haciéndome la pobre damisela en peligro.

- Claro que no. Créeme, mi único plan de hoy era ver estúpidas películas de acción – rió, levantando las cajas de las películas. – En serio, vamos. Yo te llevo, nena.

Caminamos algunas calles, sólo por querer jugar, pase mi mano por debajo de su brazo. Rozando mi nariz por todo su brazo. Podía sentir su respiración acelerarse. _¡Mierda!_ Si no hubiese sido porque ya iba algo – bastante – tarde, hubiésemos hecho cosas muy divertidas en esa jodida camioneta.

Reí.

- ¿Se pude saber de qué te ríes diablilla?

Le guiñe un ojo sonriendo – Cosa mías Emm, cosas mías.

Llegamos hasta donde se hallaba la camioneta. No era muy lujosa, pero al menos era decente. Estaba limpia y tenía todas sus partes donde tenían que estar.

Baje el vidrio, dejando que el aire fresco entrara. Hacía que mi cabello danzara al ritmo del viento. Adoraba sentir la sensación de todo aquello, imaginaba que podía volar.

En el camino a casa de Charlie, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada. Al mirar a mi lado vi a Emmett. Era un chico guapo ¿bueno, tal vez? Pero no podía permitir que llegara a más. Era sexo – buen sexo – pero sólo sexo al fin y al cabo.

No me veía a mí haciendo esto por el resto de mi vida.

Tener un matrimonio común, visitar a la familia todos los jodidos domingos, tener llorones, sucios y pegajosos bebés. Simplemente eso no era para mí.

Emmett prendió la radio y comenzó a sonar _I don't want miss a thing._

_- I could stay awake just to hear you breathing, Watch you smile while you are sleeping, while you are far away and dreaming… - _cantaba con una sonrisa en sus labios - _…I could stay lost in this moment forever. Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_…_I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing, Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do, I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing…_

Su mira se prendió de la mía. Podía sentirlo viendo a través de mí.

- Dios, Emm, cantas horrible - dije riendo.

- Canta conmigo, nena.

Moví mi cabeza negándome.

- Oh, vamos nena. Sabes que quieres – golpeó suavemente mi hombro con el suyo - _And I don't want to miss one smile, I don't want to miss one kiss, I just want to be with you right here with you, Just like this, I just want to hold you close, I feel your heart so close to mine…_

- _And just stay here in this moment, For all of the rest of time _– dije cantando despacio.

- !Más fuerte cariño! – dijo mientras le subía el volumen a la radio.

Reí, cerrando mis ojos y cantando mucho más fuerte el coro - _I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep, Cause I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing…_

Seguimos cantando a todo pulmón el final de la canción hasta que termino mientras los dos nos partíamos de la risa.

- Definitivamente cantas mucho mejor que yo.

- Emm, cualquiera canta mejor que tú.

- No hieras a mi ego, nena. – Dijo tocando su corazón haciendo gestos de dolor.

En la radio salió otra y otra canción mientras nosotros las cantábamos a todo pulmón.

Era tan sencillo estar con él, tanto como respirar.

- Muy bien señorita, creo que hemos llegado.

Mi estomago dio un vuelco al ver la entrada de la casa. Odiaba venir, odiaba ver a toda esa gente reunida allí y especialmente odia la sensación de cómo me hacían sentir allí. Algo que no era definitivamente "hogareño".

- ¿Quisiera entrar? – pregunté mordiendo mi labio. Ciertamente si estaba nerviosa.

- ¿A la casa?

- No, Emmett, a un motel. - Rodee mis ojos. - ¡Claro que a la casa!

Emmett rió, pero yo no. Venir a este lugar ponía mi humor negro, más negro que nunca.

- ¿Y, quieres?

- ¿Segura? Porque se ve que es una fiesta familiar y…

- Emmett – dije tomando su mano. – No me llevo muy bien con la gente de ahí adentro así que repito la pregunta ¿Quieres entrar?

Él me observo por un momento y luego sonrió.

- Está bien, Bells. Entremos.

Sonreí mostrando todos mis dientes. Me acerque lentamente a él. Jugué con su labio inferior, luego mordí el superior y finalmente lo bese.

Los besos con Emmett siempre iban cargados de una rara mezcla entre lujuria y cariño.

Baje de la camioneta arreglando mi falda. Amaba usar faldas, ya que podía mostrar mis kilométricas piernas.

Juntos nos acercamos hasta la puerta. Mi yo interna me gritaba que tomara a Emmett y saliera corriendo por la carretera, pero mi pepe grillo feminista me ordenaba detrás de sus grandes gafas que hiciera lo correcto por Sam.

Saludar, ver a Charlie, y entregar el regalo. Ese era el plan. Parecía fácil ¿no?

- Creo que hay que tocar el timbre ¿no crees?

Al tocarlo sentí una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo.

Muchas veces le había pedido a Renée que no lo tocara, que nos fuéramos, que no me dejara en esa casa, pero Renée en ese tiempo era una perra como mamá y siempre me dejaba al cuidado del nuevo matrimonio de mi padre. Aborrecía quedarme allí, Leah siempre rompía mis muñecas, quemaba sus vestidos y les cortaba el pelo. Sue me criticaba por todo haciéndome sentir peor que una mierda y Charlie, quién veía todo esto como arrebatos de una niñita y para no tener problemas con su nueva esposa siempre se ponía del lado de ellas.

El infierno mismo.

El fastidioso y familiar _ding, dong_ sonó.

Emmett besó mi cabeza, acercándome a él. Desde detrás de la puerta pude sentir el sonido de los tacos al chocar contra el suelo.

Al abrir la puerta vi el agrio rostro de Sue aparecer.

- Isabella – dijo dando una falsa sonrisa. La manera en que decía mi nombre hacia que me dieran arcadas.

- Sue – dije con voz monótona.

- ¡Oh, querida! Que _bueno _que llegaste, y este guapo hombre quién es.

- Él es un amigo – dije seria, tome de la mano a Emm y le di un pequeño empujo a la puerta entrado con él. Me fastidiaba tener que hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario con esa mujer.

La casa no era muy grande, estaba ubicada en un barrio de clase media baja, pero a Sue le entraba los ataques de superioridad y al parecer invito a medida ciudad. Apostaba mí jodida cabeza a que a Sam no le importaba un carajo ni la mitad de todas estas personas.

Apreté fuerte la mano de Emmett al ver pasar a la tía Alissa por mi lado. Ella era la hermana de Charlie, sin embargo, cuando Renée engaño a papá ella la desterró conmigo incluida. Nos detestábamos mutuamente. Se creía que era muy buena para ser mi tía, o algo así.

Trate de ignorar a todas las personas de alrededor mío, cosa que era realmente difícil con Emmett a mi lado, ya que nunca traía a ningún chico a esto de _"fiestas familiares"_ y por la forma en la que iba vestida.

Busque con la mirada de entre todo este mar de personas a Sam pero ya sabía que no la encontraría aquí.

- ¿Te importaría quedarte solo con estas viejas brujas por un momento? – le susurre en el odio.

Emmett rió. -¿No vas a huir cierto?

Negué con la cabeza dándole una sonrisa.

- Claro que no.

- Esta bien. Pero no tardes mucho. – Me guiño un ojo y soltó mi mano.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras. Camine por el angosto pasillo en busca del cuarto de Sam. Hubo un tiempo en que esa habitación fue mía. A Sue no le había importado apropiarse de ella y transformarla en una cosa horrorosa, por suerte Sam tenía mucho mejor gusto que ella y la había redecorado. Empuje suavemente la puerta abriéndola. A simple vista no se veía nadie en la habitación, sin embargo, yo sabía muy dónde estaba. Corrí fuertemente la puerta del armario mostrándome a Sam sentada en el suelo con las piernas dobladas.

- ¡Hey tú! – dije con una sonrisa.

- ¡Bella! – Sam se sorprendió al verme. Se paró de prisa para abrazarme. – Pensé que ya no vendrías. Mamá ha estado hecha una furia por tener que esperarte.

Reí. – Me alegro por eso. ¿De verdad crees que soy tan perra como para olvidarme de tu cumpleaños? Mira, te traje un regalo.

Sam tomo el regalo y me miro de arriba abajo. – Te ves woow. Apuesto que a mamá no le va a gustar eso.

Las dos reímos y nos sentamos en la cama.

- Te extrañaba. Me gusta cuando vienes.

Tome su suave cabello con mis manos que se deslizaba entre ellas. – Y yo apuesto a que tampoco le gusta como estas tú vestida ¿o no?

Ella asintió con los ojos tristes. A Sam le gustaba vestir jeans gastados y blusas anchas. Nada que ver con lo que a Sue le gustaba.

Jugo nerviosa con sus manos y señalo hacia el armario. – Se supone que debo usar eso.

De un perchero colgaba un pomposo vestido rosa palo con demasiadas flores y encaje. Era horrible.

Dio un cansado suspiro.

- Me gustaría ser como tu Bella. Poder vestir lo que yo quiero, poder hacer lo que yo quiero. Decidir. Y bueno… - volvió a mirarme. – Ser tan linda como tú.

- ¡Oye! Tú también eres linda Sam.

- Si claro. ¿Qué tengo de linda? No tengo los ojos de color como tú, ni un cuerpo de escándalo. ¡Por Dios! Ni siquiera tengo senos.

Reí, abrazándola. – Ya tendrás todo eso, enana. Además tus ojos si son de color.

Sam bufo. – El café color caca no cuenta Bella. – las dos volvimos a reír.

- Sabes lo mucho que me gusta hacer rabiar a Sue, pero creo que tenemos que bajar.

- Si… es sólo que… hay tanta gente. ¿Te vas a quedar todo el día?

- No lo creo nena. ¿Pero sabes que? Vine con un amigo – levante las cejas mientras sonreía. - ¿Quieres conocerlo?

Sam abrió ampliamente sus ojos. - ¿Es en serio? Claro que sí. ¡Vamos!

Me llevo de la mano por el mismo camino que había pasado hace un instante pero mucho más rápido.

- ¿Cómo es que Bella Swan Trajo un chico a la casa? Esto no pasa todos los días.

Di una carcajada. – Cállate enana.

- ¿Y… es guapo?

- Ya lo veras.

En el fondo de la sala estaba Emmett sentado en el sillón prisionero de la Tía Jenny. Al verme sus ojos brillaron al ver que sería rescatado. Se disculpo con la tía Jenny y camino en mi dirección.

- ¿Es él? – pregunto sorprendida Sam.

- Sip.

- ¡Hey! Tu tía si que tiene temas de conversación. – las dos reímos y Emmett se dio cuenta de que estaba Sam. – Tú debes ser la cumpleañera ¿no es así?

- Si. Pero yo no sé quién eres tú.

- Enana – dije reprimiéndola. – Él es Emmett, un amigo.

Emmett sonrió y se inclinó a decirle algo al oído de Sam pero no pude escuchar lo que era.

La irritante voz de Sue nos llamo para que fuéramos a sentarnos a la mesa en la parte trasera de la casa.

- Sabía que podrías hacerla bajar. – dijo Charlie mientras me abrazaba. – Gracias.

Le guiñe un ojo riendo.

- Un pajarito me contó que trajiste compañía.

- Que pajarito más entrometido. – dije rodando mis ojos. - No imagines cosas Charlie, es sólo un amigo.

- Me parece bien.

Me gustaba estar cerca de él, aunque cuando Sue estaba cerca, el aire se contaminaba.

La comida paso realmente insoportable. Sue y Leah a cada momento hacían comentarios muy vejatorias y para que decir las incontables preguntas de sus amigas_. Mátenme por favor._

- Ya vengo – le dije al oído a Emm.

El asintió viendo lo incomoda que me hallaba. A la salida del baño me encontré con Leah quien sonreía sínicamente.

- Esperaba que no vinieras. Suponía que ibas a estar con alguna resaca… por el _estilo_ de vida que llevas. – dijo escupiendo sus agrias palabras.

Esta mujer sacaba lo peor de mí. - Qué no tenga una aburrida vida de mierda como la tuya no quiere decir que la mía sea así. – Juegue con mi pelo mirándola fijamente. - Sabes, hay personas que tienen más que un marido que lo único que se le para es el auto. – Oh si, había despertado a la perra que llevaba dentro. – Pero claro como tú eres tan frígida que, que se le va a parar al pobre ¿no? – dije con una suave voz.

- Vete a la mierda.

- No cariño, Vete tú.

Pase a la cocina por un vaso de agua. En ella se escuchaban los murmullos de la plática de Sue con unas primas de Charlie. Sue no dejaba de alardear sobre lo afortunada que era Leah poniéndola como una jodida reina. Iba a salir cuando escuche mi nombre.

- ¿E Isabella que hace aquí?

- No lo sé. Créeme hice todo lo posible para que su presencia no arruinara el día, pero ya ves que la escoria se pega como lapa. – escupía sus palabras con tanto odio.

Perra.

- Esa chica sí que es un desastre. Aunque que más se va a esperar de la hija de Renée. Tal palo tal astilla.

Todas rieron como hienas.

.

.

Agobiada con toda le gente decidí huir de aquella farsa llamada _"familia"_. Cuando ya me hallaba bastante lejos de esa casa me acorde que había dejado a Emmett sólo en ese nido de serpientes _¡maldición!_

Otra cosa que había olvidado allí era mi chaqueta, había salido tan deprisa que ni cuenta me di. El viento gélido calaba hondo dentro de mí. Mi cuerpo entero comenzó a tiritar.

A la mierda todo. ¿Había algo peor que mi vida? Realmente no lo creía. El sonido de una bocina llego a mis oídos, y luego otro y otro. Me di la vuelta para ver quién era el jodido imbécil que la hacía sonar.

- Hola, nena - su asquerosa sonrisa quemaba mi vista.

_Carlisle. _

El mismo asqueroso, imbécil, asno andante que me dejo botada como si fuera un pañuelo usado en ese inmundo motel. Oír su voz me recordó por toda la miseria que había pasado. Que había pasado ¡por su culpa!

Estaba igual, era como si los años no hubiesen pasado por él. Llevaba una desapercibida barba, lentes de sol, una camisa a medio abrochar y esa sonrisa de superioridad que sabía que me fastidiaba. Tenía sus manos en el manubrio en una postura relajada. Su presencia me hizo sentir como si volviera a tener diecisiete años. Esa chica torpe, llena de inseguridades, y con un sólo deseo: _ser amada._

Había confiado en él. En su amor, sus palabras, promesas, en su protección. Pero como siempre era una estúpida en lo que a materia de hombres concernía. Acaecían muchos años desde la última vez que lo vi, desde que me dejo en la asquerosa habitación, para ser más exactos.

Como si el diablo hubiese poseído mi cuerpo, una cierta energía negativa recorrió mi cuerpo. Me revivió, me alentó. Con todos esos recuerdos acuesta y esos sentimientos encontrados me dirigí en su dirección.

Le di mi sonrisa más sínica que tenia, que expedía seguridad, con la que manipulaba a las personas, esa sonrisa que se había quedado grabada bajo hierro forzado en mi rostro. Camine felina a su encuentro quedando frente a frente.

Y con todas las ganas le di la cachetada de su vida. Su cara quedo marcada con mi mano al rojo ardiente. Fue lo más liberador que he hecho en toda mi puta vida. La adrenalina corría veloz por mi sangre. Es más, si en ese momento hubiese tenido algún arma, no lo hubiese pensado dos veces antes de tirar del gatillo, sin embargo, muy a mi pesar el maldito en ningún momento borro su petulante sonrisa.

- Veo que me recuerdas preciosa – dijo bajando sus gafas. Su mirada penetrante se clavo en mí. Mi traicionero cuerpo le reconoció. Aquella mirada que me deslumbraba, con la que me miraba a la salida del colegio, con la que me prendía, con la que me calentaba.

En un rápido flash pasaron ante mis ojos las imágenes más caliente de nosotros. Carlisle y yo en el baño, Carlisle y yo en el cine, en mi cama, en su auto, en los miles de moteles que pise.

Si en algún tiempo atrás pensé que él había sido sólo un escape, en ese momento me di cuenta que era mentira.

De algo estaba segura, había amado a este hombre con cada parte de mí, sin embargo, había algo de lo que no podía acertar. _¿Ya no lo amaba?_

Su mano subió cadenciosa por mi brazo erizando mi piel, su mirada atrapo la mía, y ciertamente me pillo volando bajo. Cerré mis ojos para sentir su toque más profundo. Ni cuenta me di cuando salió del auto y en una fracción de segundo tenía su cuerpo presionado junto al mío. Carlisle siempre supo como tocarme, como manipularme, como controlarme. Paso su mano por mi pelo, bajando por mi cintura, acercando mucho más nuestros cuerpos

_¿Cayendo de nuevo en su poder? Pero qué más se podía esperar de alguien como tú ¿no?_

Las palabras retumbaron dentro de mi cabeza. Y como si mi tatuaje cobrase vida, quemaba dentro de mi piel.

Mis ojos se abrieron ampliamente viendo en perspectiva lo estúpida que era ¿qué acaso tenía 17?

No.

Así que a la mierda.

Saque mi lengua, pasándola por sus labios. Su aliento se entrelazo con el mío.

Lo aparte con un dedo de mí, apuntando con mi dedo su pecho.

- Lo siento, bebé. Ya no salgo con perdedores.

Me di la vuelta siguiendo con mi camino.

¡Diablos, sí!

...

* * *

**_¡uhh chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Sé que muchas querían a Edward en este capítulo peroooo no se pudo ya que estaba escrito hace tiempo este capítulo *O* Aunque déjenme decirles que desde el próximo cap Edward vuelve con todo *O* La historia tomara un giro diferente ;)_**

**_Como siempre un graaan abrazo a todas aquellas personitas que se detienen un momento en comentar uy son fabulosas jijiji :D_**

**_Eso seria todo nos vemos en otra actu ñ.ñ_**

**_saludos!_**


	7. PIETY

**PIETY  
****(Piedad)**

_**Con una lágrima de fe sobre tu piel  
olvide la grieta que dejo tu amor  
pero ese instinto taurino de tu ser  
me obligo a azotarte tiernamente  
Sin dolor no te haces feliz  
sin dolor no te haces feliz  
sin amor...  
no sufres más.**_

_**...**_

- La receta dice tres tazas, Swan y créeme eso no es una taza, es un envase vacío de bebida – dijo Jane levantando el papel donde habíamos escrito la receta.

La mire furiosa. Llevaba más de dos horas en mí jodida cocina, traía puesto un dulce y tierno delantal rosa y Jane uno rojo con negro estilo gótico.

- Henderson, es lo único que tengo aquí, así que creo que nos podrá servir. No hay que apegarse tanto a lo que dice ahí.

- Como quieras. Pero conste que te lo he advertido. Ni creas que voy a ingerir algo de lo que salga hecho por tus manos – se saco su delantal yendo hasta la sala – Jugar a la comidita se acabo para mí. Definitivamente tú y yo cariño no estamos hechas para la _cocina. _

- ¡Perra! – le grite desde la mesa en la que me encontraba. Tenía mis manos en una rara mezcla de mantequilla, huevos y azúcar.

A la mierda. Esto va a salir bien, tiene que salir bien.

_Recuerda que todo lo que tocas se pudre Isabella. ¿En verdad crees que podrás hacer algo bueno con ellas? _

¡Agg! ¿Podrías callarte aunque sea por un momento? Estúpida.

Para momentos como este – en el que a mi conciencia le entraban aires de grandeza – P!nk era la mejor solución.

- ¡JANEEEEEEEEEE! – grite. Me encanta gritar, es muy des estresante.

Pero al parecer mi amiga además de lesbiana, era sorda.

- ¡JANEEEE! – volví a insistir. ¡Vamos! Como si mi departamento fuese tan grande. – ¡Grandísima idiota como que no vengas voy a partir tu culo en cuatro, Jane Marie!

- ¡¿A quién le vienes a decir grandísima idiota Y JANE MARIE?!

Sonreí, Jane odiaba su segundo nombre. La entendía era horrible, al igual que el mío.

- Jane querida, podrías traer la radio ¿Si, cariño? – dije melosa.

Ella estiro sus brazos al aire maldiciendo. – En verdad eres una arpía, vieja bruja. ¿Me hiciste levantarme para traerte la jodida radio? Pff.

- ¿Vas a traerla si o no? – dije levantando una ceja, mirándola seria y mostrándole toda la haría que tenía en mi poder. – Creo que podemos arreglar ese mal carácter con un poco de harina ¿no crees?

- Ni se te ocurra Swan – le di mi sonrisa más siniestra - ¡Esta bien! ¡Tú ganas, perra!

Le tire un beso al aire. – ¡No te olvides poner el CD de P!nk cariño!

Seguí con mi gran hazaña de hacer pastelitos. La receta decía que había que agregar dos tazas de leche. Miré dudosa la caja que tenia enfrente de mí. Oscilaba que en ella hubiera dos tazas, Jane la había atacado en la mañana_, perra_. Así que hice lo mejor que pude hacer y derrame todo el envase en el bol.

Desde lejos pude sentir los refunfuñones que daba Jane al venir. Amaba a esa loca, hemos sido amigas desde ¿siempre? No tenía recuerdos sin Jane. Cuando éramos niñas nuestro plan original era que dos apuestos príncipes nos rescataran de nuestras jodidas casas.

Lástima que no existieran.

Si para mí fue difícil cuando mis padres se separaron, para Jane fue mil veces peor cuando le dijo a sus padres sobre su condición sexual. Malditos homofóbicos de mierda, la hicieron sufrir mucho sólo por tener ideas diferentes.

Nunca me voy a olvidar lo nerviosa que estaba cuando me lo dijo, sudaba más que un cerdo, literalmente. Teníamos catorce años, justo después de la fiesta que dio Morgan Flee, en la cual las dos perdimos nuestra virginidad. Estaba tan segura de qué me iba a decir que estaba embarazada, algo estúpido claro está ya qué nadie lo sabe en tan poco tiempo ¿pero ya dije que en ese tiempo era tonta? Digo, sólo para dejarlo en claro.

Me confesó que eso le sirvió para darse cuenta que lo suyo no eran los hombres y que Ashley Simons al ver que estaba tan borracha le metió mano en la parte de atrás de la casa de Morgan, revelándole que lo suyo eran las chicas. En ningún momento lo dude, Jane había nacido para ser lesbiana. De hecho creo que yo me di cuenta antes que ella, yo y su madre, aunque la perra ególatra de Ellis nunca lo aceptara.

Hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos inseparables, pero luego llego Alice Brandon. Era la niña más rica de todo el colegio. Veía como cada cosa que pedía era en seguida puesta en sus manos. Aunque había una sola cosa que no tenia Alice, _belleza_. De joven era un verdadero estropajo, con pelo reseco, gafas, demasiado delgada y con frenillos.

Jane y yo nos alejamos en ese tiempo. Ella no soportaba a Alice ni ella a Jane. Y luego llego a mi vida Carlisle haciendo que la brecha que había en nuestra amistada se agrandara por mil.

Todo parecía tan perfecto cuando Carlisle me decía la vida que tendríamos. Fue el porrazo más grande que me he llevado en mi vida, y fue en ese momento en el que vi la mano amiga de Jane que me ayudo a levantarme. Ella estuvo ahí para mí cuando yo no lo estuve para ella.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? De verdad, voy a empezar a creer que me amas en secreto Swan, aunque déjame decirte que todo este cuerpazo que ves aquí es indomable.

Reí. – Solo conecta la jodida radio pronto quieres.

- Como mandes Capitana.

Seguí concentrada en mi receta. Mmmh ¿qué diablos se supone que es cernir la harina? Qué mierda era _cernir._

- Henderson.

- ¿Qué coños quieres ahora? ¿No ves que estoy poniendo la radio? – dijo levantado el cordón.

- ¿Sabes que es cernir?

Jane me miro como si le hubiese pedido la cura para el cáncer o algo así.

- ¿Cernir? – pregunto arrugando su nariz.

- Si, cernir. Aquí dice: Cernir la haría y agregar lentamente a la mezcla quedando está homogénea.

Jane me miro con la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido. - ¿Es una jodida broma Swan? ¿Tengo cara yo de saber que diablos significa cernir? Y espera un momento. ¿Qué coños es _homogénea_?

Ahora era yo la que tenía el ceño fruncido. – Cierto.

Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a saber, digo, nunca había hecho nada de cernir, ni nada homogéneo. ¿Qué rayos era todo eso? _¡Genial!_

Escuche la música que me relajaba. P!nk.

…_.I love when it's all too much,_

_5am turn the radio up_

_where's the rock and roll?..._

Amaba esa canción, más bien todas las de P!ink.

- Sabes qué. Unas jodidas palabras extrañas no van a arruinar mis pastelitos.

Al ritmo de la canción seguí con la preparación.

- ¡Vamos, Henderson! Baila conmigo – dije golpeando su cadera con la mía. – Las dos somos unas dirty little freaks

- OK, ok – dijo riendo – solo mantén esa cosa rara lejos de mi cabello.

- ¡Hey! No es una cosa rara. Son mis pastelitos. Más respeto, Henderson.

- Bella, no creo que la masa se tenga que ver así – le dio una mirada inquisidora a mi bol – Tiene… cosas ahí mira, y Dios, creo que tiene vida.

- Cállate. – Dije riendo. – Quedaran delicioso. Ya veras bitch.

…_we will never be never be anything but loud  
and nitty gritty, dirty little freaks  
So raise your glass if you are wrong,  
in all the right ways,  
all my underdogs,…_

Cantamos y bailamos mientras vertía la mezcla en los moldes. Nunca pensé que hacer pastelitos fuese tan divertido.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – dijo después de que metiera los moldes al horno.

- Mmmh… creo que esperar.

Jane y yo nos miramos. – Bueno creo que… si.

Nos quedamos allí por largo tiempo, bueno, no fue mucho pero para mí sí. Mis bebes crecían dentro del horno.

¡Bien!

- Sabes, creo que podría dedicarme a esto.

_- Sí, claro_. Primero asegúrate de cómo quedaron estos.

- Eres una jodida pesimista.

- Realista, Cariño. Realista.

Rodee mis ojos. Mire dentro del horno. Todo parecía ir bien ahí dentro.

Jane se acerco a ver la puerta del horno junto conmigo. – Cómo se supone que sabes que están listos.

- En la receta decía diez minutos. ¿Y si los sacamos?

- ¿Ya pasaron diez minutos?

Levante mis hombros – Ni idea. Se me olvido tomarle el tiempo.

- Genial. No creo que hayan pasado diez minutos.

Miré de nuevo la puerta del horno. - ¿Y si se queman? Creo que mejor los saco.

Intente abrir la puerta del horno y Woow - ¡MIERDA! ¡Me quemé!

Mis dedos estaban algo rojos _¡cielos!_ – Creo que deberías haber esperado. Te lo dije.

- Cierra la boca.

Tomé una camisa que andaba por la cocina y abrí el horno. El calor que emergió de allí casi me deja sin pestañas. ¡Uff! si seguía así quedaría peor que pollo rostizado.

- Se ven normales – dijo Jane mientras inspeccionaba mis pastelitos. – Aunque lo malo siempre va por dentro.

Levanto sus cejas mirándome.

- Que te den Jane.

Suavemente los saque del molde. Se veían preciosos. Partí uno por la mitad para ver si estaban terminados.

- ¿Vas a probarlos?

- Claro que sí.

- Bueno. Fue un gusto conocerte Swan.

Le di un golpe con mi camisa. – No seas tonta.

Mordí un trozo de pastel con mi boca. Era esponjoso y estaba realmente bueno.

- Mmmh…

- ¿Qué? ¿Te intoxicaste?

- No, tonta. Quedaron bien. De hecho deliciosos. Pruébalos.

- No quiero morir tan joven Swan.

La mire molesta. Tome el otro pedazo de pastelito y se lo metí bruscamente en su boca. – Dije que probaras Henderson.

Jane abrió sus ojos ampliamente. Luego al ver que no la iba a soltar hasta que tragara, comenzó a masticar.

- Mmmh… si… están buenos Swan.

- Te lo dije – sonreí. - ¡Hice pastelitos! ¡Soy una jodida Chef!

De fondo seguía la música de P!ink.

- Llamare a Edward. Le diré que venga a probar mis pastelitos.

Corrí en busca de mi teléfono. Marque rápidamente su número que me sabía de memoria. El sonido de espera al otro lado de la línea fue una condena.

_pip, pip, pip._

- Edward Cullen. – dijo molesto. Oh, oh. No sonaba de buen humor.

Mordí mi labio, nerviosa. – Bebé, soy yo Bella. No sabes lo…

- Bella – dijo marcando cada palabra – Sabes que no me puedes llamar a esta hora. Estoy jodidamente ocupado.

- Pero Amor…

- Isabella, ¡ya te lo dije! – Odiaba cuando me gritaba – Te llamo luego. Nos vemos.

Y corto.

Me quede ahí, en medio de la sala, pasmada. Me corto. Simplemente lo hizo.

¡Bastardo!

- Oh, Bells. No creo que quieras ver esto pero… - Jane hablo dirigiendo su mirada a la cocina.

¡Mis bebés!

Me dirigí hasta la mesa en la que se hallaban. Tome uno con mi mano, ¡cielos! Estaban durísimos.

- ¿Qué rayos les paso?

Jane me miró asustada.

- No lo sé. Se enfriaron, creo.

Tome otro y lo tire al suelo. Ni se rompió. Estaban más duro que el mármol.

- ¡Dios!

Jane me miro por un momento y movió su vista hasta el mueble pequeño que estaba en la cocina.

- Bella… ¿por qué el envase del polvo de hornear está cerrado?

_¡Mierda!_ ¡Había olvidado echarles el polvo de hornear!

Jane intento contener su risa, pero era muy mala en eso.

- No te rías. ¡Soy un completo desastre! – tire todos los estúpidos pasteles al suelo. Estos sonaron como piedras al caer.

- Ok cariño, creo que tu aventura en la cocina ha terminado. Vamos por algo que en verdad sabes hacer. ¡Beber!

Veinte minutos después estábamos en mi sala bebiendo todo el alcohol que había comprado con el dinero del estúpido Edward hijo de puta Cullen.

…_I guess i just lost my husband  
I don't know where he went  
So i'm gonna drink my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent (Nope)  
I got a brand new attitude…_

La voz de P!nk volvió a sonar en el departamento. Jane estaba cantando con el vaso de plástico en su mano.

Llevaba unos cuantos tragos en mi cuerpo, pero igual comencé a cantar y a mover mi cuerpo al ritmo de la música.

…_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?..._

- Sabes qué – dije algo ebria - Me vale verga que no sepa cocinar. Me vale verga que no sea una experta dueña de casa. Me vale verga no saber que significa _homogénea y cernir_. Y sobre todo sabes qué ¡me vale verga Edward! ¡Que se quede con la frígida de su esposa y que le den!

- Así se habla cariño. Muy bien dicho. ¡Que le den!

…_You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall…_

- Igual, Emm besa mucho mejor – moví mis caderas – y si que sabe.

Jane y yo reímos hasta que caímos en el suelo derramando la cerveza en nosotras.

_- So so what? I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves, And i don't need you, And guess what, I'm having more fun, And now that we're done (we're done), I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright(I'm alright),I'm just fine… _- canté con mi voz de súper ebria.

Seguí bailando – bueno eso creía yo – en el suelo del departamento.

- Lo voy a acabar. Le voy a sacar todo su jodido dinero y cuando lo tenga aquí – dije mostrándole mi mano - ¡Chan! Lo voy aplastar como el gusano rastroso que es.

- Eso amiga, acabalo… hip, hip – creo que Jane estaba más borracha que yo.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien. – dije con la manos arriba. - Nada de lo que diga me puede hacer daño. ¡Que le den!

.

.

No sé muy bien en que momento me deje llevar por el sueño. Sólo sabía que estaba soñando. Unos fuertes brazos me rodeaban. De pronto el olor inconfundible me embriago. Pero no podía abrir los ojos. Sentí el respirar pausado de él. Su olor, su delicioso olor.

Como un rayo vino a mi mente su fría voz.

_¡Isabella, ya te lo dije!_

_Isabella…_

_Isabella…_

¡Agg! Y de nuevo la perra que llevo saco sus garras afiladas.

- ¡Qué mierda haces en mi departamento, Edward Cullen!

Aparto rápidamente sus manos de mí.

Mi pelo estaba enmarañado, dándome un aspecto salvaje. - ¡Me cortaste!

- Nena, había tenido un mal día.

Mi mirada se trabó con la de él. No vi en el nada más que un cobarde. Si, un cobarde. Me estaba usando. Pero esto no se quedaría así. Yo podía ser peor que él, mil veces peor.

Le di mi sonrisa endiablada paseándome alrededor de él.

- Sabes lo irónica que es la vida, _bebé. _¿Mañana no es el almuerzo en tu casa? Quizás se me _suelte_ la lengua con tus queridos suegritos.

Reí. Reí amargamente.

Sus ojos se agrandaron. Había entendido perfectamente.

- No lo harías.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿No crees que le guste al Señor Brandon saber que su perfecto yerno folla con la mejor amiga de su esposa? Oh no, espera. Mejor. Qué toda tu familia vea nuestros "vídeos".

Su mirada se volvió negra, turbia. Odiaba que jugaran conmigo. Prometí que nunca nadie volvería a pisotearme.

Me agarro mis brazos fuertemente.

- Suéltame, imbécil.

- No dirás nada. No te conviene. Se lo ambiciosa que eres Bella Swan. Pequeña y dulce perra ¿Vas a follarte a alguien que te dé más dinero? ¿Creías que no lo sabía? Eres una zorra arribista. Pero cuando tú das un paso, yo doy dos_, Isabella._

Sus ojos eran fríos, y su agarre fuerte y doloroso. Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas.

- Imbécil, hijo de puta. ¡Suéltame!

Rió, erizándome la piel. – Oh, no, Nena.

Sus labios reptaron por mi cuello, bajado, asesinamente, quemándome. Mi traicionero cuerpo le correspondía. Pero mi orgullo podía más. Le di un golpe en la entre pierna y así pude zafarme de él.

- ¡VEN AQUÍ ISABELLA!

- ¡VETE A LA MIERDA!

Le empecé a tirar todas las cosas que hallaba en mi camino, el control, las botellas, mis zapatos, todo.

El ruido estridente de las cosas al romperse, incrementaba mi rabia.

- ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Vete, vete! – grite desesperadamente. - ¡VETE!

En algún momento caí en mis rodillas, lo único que escuchaba era a mí decir:

_Vete, vete, vete._

Cálidas lágrimas rodaron por mi mejilla. Edward me las pagaría. No descansaría hasta que viviera en el infierno en el que me había dejado.

.

.

.

* * *

_**¡Hola! buenooo ¿qué les parecio? jijiji todos creían que Edward era bueno no? u_ú Desde ahora las cosas toman un giro diferente tanto para Edward como para Bella. Va a llegar un punto en el que Bella tendrá que elegir entre el dinero, el amor y... algo más ;) a ver si adivinan *-*, la que lo haga le dejo un super adelanto ñ.ñ ¡vamos chicas! jiijiji**_

_**!saludos!**_


	8. ESSENTIALITY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

_**ESSENTIALITY **_**  
**_**(Esencialidad)**_

**Te quiero sólo porque a ti te quiero,  
te odio sin fin, y odiándome te ruego,  
y a la medida de mi amor viajero  
es no verte y amarte como un ciego.**

**Tal vez consumirá la luz de Enero,  
su rayo cruel, mi corazón entero,  
robándome la llave del sosiego. **

**En esta historia sólo yo me muero  
y moriré de amor porque te quiero,  
porque te quiero, amor, a sangre y fuego.**

**...**

Tenía la cabeza entre las piernas, sentada en mi cama. No había podido dormir en toda la noche y la resaca me estaba pasando la cuenta.

- ¿Por qué me miras así? – Pregunté a Jane con la voz rasposa.

Dudo un momento en responder, luego se sentó conmigo en la cama jugando con mi pelo.

- Llevas horas así cariño. Me estoy empezando a preocupar – tenía el ceño fruncido, mordiéndose el labio.

- Quiero llorar… pero no puedo – me levanté de la cama, caminado de un lado a otro. – Es como si estuviera seca, vacía.

- Escuché lo de anoche. Lo siento Bells, estaba tan borracha que ni siquiera mi culo podía.

Reí. – No te preocupes, me las pude arreglar.

- No suenas nada de bien. De hecho, suenas como la mierda.

- Siempre tan sincera, Henderson.

Jane se puso a mi lado abrazándome y poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro. – Así soy yo nena.

Bajé las escaleras. Vi el enorme desastre que era mi departamento. La alfombra estaba repleta de vidrios de distintos tamaños y olía a trago barato. Un asco total. Caminé en puntas para no enterrarme ninguno, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que estaba descalza. Era como si estuviera en una nube, sin darme cuenta de nada de lo que me rodeaba.

Saqué una manzana roja. La mire por un largo rato, luego la pasé de una mano a la otra. Era redonda, suave y muy roja. Tenía una cierta obsesión con las manzanas. La acerqué a mi nariz y me dejé llevar por su aroma, era exquisito. Le di un lento mordisco deleitándome con cada parte de ella.

- Nunca había visto a una persona comer una manzana con tantas ganas – dijo Jane rompiendo el momento.

- Cállate.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar en la casa de los Cullen?

- No voy a ir. Emmett no me va acompañar, tiene que arreglar alguna mierda con el bar.

- Edward, perro bastardo, Cullen creerá que es por él.

-No me importa. Que le den.

- ¿Segura? Pienso que deberías ir. Demostrarle que te importa menos que un pepino. Quién sabe y encuentras con quien divertirte – dijo levantando las cejas.

Lo pensé por un momento. Quizás sería bueno ir y fastidiarlo un poco pero luego mire el reloj, no llegaría ni aunque me fuera en este mismo instante.

- No. Ya no alcanzo a llegar.

Jane me dio una sonrisa picara. Llevó su mano a la parte trasera de sus jeans y de ellos sacó un juego de llaves moviéndolas enfrente de mí.

- ¿Dimitri te prestó su auto? – Pregunté con incredulidad.

- Bueno, lo que se dice prestar, prestar… no. Más bien fue pedir prestado, sin pedir.

- Oh, oh. Alguien va a estar en problemas.

- Bueno, bueno ¿quieres que te lleve sí o no?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los tacos que llevaba puestos chocaban con la acera haciendo un sonido estruendoso, volviéndome loca. Por un momento casi me caigo, al parecer el efecto Edward todavía estaba conmigo.

Jane me había dejado cerca del circuito de la gran casa – era una mierda de lejos – ya que el inusual guardia no dejó entrar al cacharro de auto en el que veníamos. Era un sector muy resguardado y de gente podrida en dinero.

En esta villa vivían los padres de Edward, y justo unas manzanas más abajo se hallaba la de él con Alice. Todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado. Los jardines y arboles estaban podados, e incluso había algunos con diseños. Todo en el mismo jodido paquete.

Al ir caminado me arreglaba mi vestido. Había escogido el mismo vestido negro que me compró Edward hace tanto tiempo atrás. Eran muy pocas las veces que lo ocupaba y al parecer el maldito se había encogido o algo por el estilo ya que a cada paso que daba podía sentir como se subía por mis piernas.

Alguien tomó mi brazo acercándome a él por detrás, y susurrando en mi oído. – Ya sabía yo que había visto esas majestuosas piernas antes. – Su voz era grave y sensual, tan atrayente que enviaba escalofríos a mi cuerpo.

Di vuelta a mi rostro para ver al hombre que sujetaba firme mi brazo. Me encontré con los profundos ojos celestes de alguien. _¡Era él!_ ¡El chico de estacionamiento!

Interiormente quería saltar y dar grititos por el aire. Pero no. Tenía que comportarme como una chica grande.

- ¿Me recuerdas cierto? Porque yo no he podido olvidar esos hipnotizantes ojos verdes. – Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora vestía más casual, como un joven y alocado. Traía una chaqueta de cuero junto con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca. Muy apetecible.

Lo miré y también más allá de él. Atrás se veía su BMW negro y ver el lugar que nos rodeaba hizo prender la ampolleta en mí.

Si Edward no me iba a dar lo que merecía, siempre podía tener un _plan B_.

Desplegué toda mi sensualidad en él. Acorté la mínima distancia que nos separaba volviendo su aliento con el mío en uno solo.

- Como olvidar esa sonrisa y qué decir de lo demás.

_Como su auto_, cantó mi pepe grillo.

Traté por todo el infierno de recordar su nombre. Tenía por ley olvidarme de todo aquel con el que me acostaba, si no servía para mis propósitos. Me alejé de él sonriéndole. Ya me acordaría.

- ¿Vives por aquí? – Pregunté casual.

- Dios me libre de hacerlo. No encajo en un lugar tan estirado y lleno de gente hipócrita. Es más, pensé que iba a arruinar mi día al tener que venir aquí. Pero como veo… estaba equivocado – se movió algo dudoso y luego metió sus manos a los bolsillos. Conocía eso, a pesar de estar sonriendo y mirándome podía ver más allá de eso y sentir lo nervioso que se ponía. Era el efecto Bella. - ¿Y tú? ¿Vives por acá?

_Já, ya quisiera ella_, dijo mi pepe grillo abanicándose, _mataría por hacerlo. _

- No. De hecho vine a una fiesta, bueno más bien a un cumpleaños.

Él rió. – Que coincidencia yo también.

Había cierto brillo salvaje en su mirada que vagaba por mi cuerpo entero. Si había algo de lo que carecían los hombres era de discreción.

Un silencio se entabló entre nosotros y por raro que pareciera no era incomodo. Me gustaba. Aún así tenía que jugar mis cartas.

- Bien, creo que me tengo que ir. Ya voy algo tarde y Alice me matará si no llego a la hora.

- ¿Alice? ¿Alice Cullen?

¡Mierda, si! _Acabas de firmar tu sentencia. Que Dios se apiade de ti o más bien de tu chequera. _

La voz de mi pepe grillo era realmente fastidiosa.

- Si. ¿La conoces? – Dije jugando con mi cabello.

- ¿Qué si la conozco? _Pff_ lleva revoloteando en mi vida desde hace muchos años – rió. – Está casada con mi primo.

Algo hizo clic en mí. ¿Primo de Edward? Esto cada vez se ponía mejor.

- Vaya, es verdad de que el mundo es un pañuelo. Alice es mi mejor amiga.

Con su mano movió hacia atrás su cabello sonriendo ampliamente.

- Cada vez se arregla más mi día. Vamos, yo te llevo a la casa. Aún queda mucho camino.

Asentí. Intentó tomar de nuevo mi brazo para llevarme al coche, pero yo me alejé de él caminado más rápido. Esta vez no se la pondría tan fácil.

Me abrió la puerta y, yo entré en el lujoso BMW negro. Olía también como lo recordaba. Una rara mezcla entre el olor a pino y silicona para autos.

Forzaba a mi jodida mente para que recordara su nombre, la exprimía como una naranja pero nada. No podía acordarme.

Se sentó en el coche, luego puso sus manos en el manubrio tamborileando sus dedos en él.

- ¿Ahora me dirás tu nombre, _señorita enigma_? – Posó su mirada en mí, en mí escote mejor dicho. Hombres.

- Dame una razón para hacerlo – dije, coqueta.

Dio una carcajada mientras encendía el auto.

- Bueno primero que nada vamos al mismo lugar. Más de alguien debe saber más que tu nombre y créeme que no dudare en preguntar sólo eso – puso su mano en la palanca de cambios rozando con mi pierna. – Y además, esta es la segunda oportunidad en la que nos encontramos. No creo en las coincidencias, así que no la desperdiciare.

Sonreí. - Me convenciste. Me llamo Bella.

- Bella… – dijo mi nombre lentamente, memorizándolo – Bella, Bella, Bella. Te confesaré algo Bella, pase muchas noches tratando de adivinar tu nombre y nunca jamás llegué a pensar en que sería ese. Aunque eso sí, le haces honor a él, Bella.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Desde lejos se observaba la edificación de los Cullen. Estacionó el auto casi en la entrada y luego se bajó a abrirme la puerta. Cuando me bajé pude ver a Edward conversando en la entrada con Victoria y Alice. Su mirada se encontró con la mía y la sonrisa que llevaba se le desvaneció. Sonreí. Pasé mi brazo por debajo del de él apegando mi cuerpo al suyo.

Una llamarada se encendió en los ojos de Edward. ¡Bien! _Toma esa cabrón. _

Pero él no fue el único en darse cuenta de nuestra presencia. Victoria giró su rostro viendo en donde Edward fijaba su vista. Podía apostar todo el té de china a que ella sabía _algo_. Probablemente no todo concretamente, pero lo intuía. Una fugaz mueca pasó por su rostro antes de ver quién estaba de mi brazo.

- ¡Hermanito! – Pasó rápidamente a abrazarlo, separándolo de mí.

- ¡Vaya, vaya! Pero miren a quién ven mis ojos. – dijo Edward apretando fuertemente la mano de él. – Garrett Hedlund.

_¡Garrett!_ Anotado y archivado. Pensé triunfante.

- Edward Masen – dijo alegre Garrett, mientras lo abraza. – No pasan los años por ti ¡_eh!_

- ¿Y a mí no me saludas? – Dijo Alice apareciendo de la nada.

- Claro que si, pequeña. Pero esperen un momento… - Garrett observó a Alice con gesto pensador. – Juraría que la última vez que te vi estabas más grande ¿Qué paso Brandon?

Todos rompieron en risa. Era estúpido, realmente estúpido. Sólo sonreí para disimular. Mi mirada inquisidora se clavó en Edward. Le sonreí.

Hijo de puta.

- Feliz cumpleaños – dijo abrazando a Victoria.

- Gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa falsa. - ¿Se conocen? – Preguntó mientras nos señalaba a mí y a Garrett.

Garrett me miró dándome una coqueta sonrisa y me guiñó un ojo. – Planeo hacer más que eso.

- ¡Oh vamos! Pero que es de lo que me perdí – dijo intentando ser graciosa Alice. – No me habías dicho nada, Bells. Pensé que no teníamos secretos amiga.

Pasó un brazo por mis hombros dándole un leve apretón. Me sentí incomoda. No me gustaba que me abrazara, ni nada por el estilo.

Pasamos al interior de la casa donde todos saludaron efusiva y a mi parecer exageradamente a Garrett. Podía ver lo incomodo que le resultaba estar allí. Deambulé por los pasillos mientras tomaba una copa de alguna mierda que estaban sirviendo los camareros. ¿Dije una copa? No, olviden eso. Varias copas. La casa era inmensa. Todo olía tan bien. Dejé a mi mente divagar en lo que sería mi vida en una casa como ésta. Repleta de sirvientes. Con la alacena llena. Una piscina donde nadar todos los putos días del año. Imaginaba como eran las habitaciones. Lo grande que deben ser las camas, y lo suave y acolchadas que serian.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por mis fantasías, hasta que sentí unas fuertes manos que apretaban mi cuello arrastrándome por el pasillo.

- ¡¿Estas putamente loco?! – Grité intentando quitar las manos de mi cuello.

Pero me fue imposible, sus manos me apretaban férreamente, metiéndome en una de las habitaciones. Me acorraló, dejándome atrapada entre él y la pared.

- ¿Te lo follaste? – Preguntó con los dientes apretados. Su nariz rozó mi cuello expulsando su cálido aliento. _¡Diablos!_ Olía tan jodidamente bien.

- Qué mierda te importa. – Dije escupiendo cada palabra.

Rió irónico. – Respuesta equivocada, querida.

Sus manos pasaron veloces de mi cuello hasta mi falda, subiéndola y metiendo dos dedos en mi sensible coño.

- Repito mi pregunta ¿Te lo follaste? ¿Dejaste que ese imbécil te tocara?

Sus dedos giraron bruscamente en mi interior. Sin querer un gemido salió de mis labios. Su mirada se quedo clavada en ellos. Sacó su lengua y la pasó desde mi cuello hasta llegar a mi mandíbula. Ahí dio un corto beso, y luego otro y otro hasta llegar a mis labios y sin aviso previo, metió su lengua en mi boca. Como si estuvieran sincronizados sus dedos y su lengua se movían al mismo ritmo. Me atacaba sin piedad. Era posesivo, casi animal.

Jadeé en busca de aire. Dejó mis labios hinchados por aquel brusco beso. Su mirada era seria, ardía y me quemaba.

- Y yo te repito Bebé: ¡QUÉ MIERDA TE IMPORTA!

Gruñó y metió otro dedo en mí. Dios, era jodidamente caliente tenerlo así. Quería que siguiera. Si, quería que me hiciera venirme. Pero, _agg_, era un maldito bastardo, lo sabía. No podía evitar quemarme por las llamas del infierno.

- No juegues conmigo Isabella. – Su boca volvió a mi cuello. Lo chupó y mordió a su antojo. Se sentía tan malditamente bien y de pronto entró en mi haciéndome gritar. Me penetró de una manera que debería ser ilegal. Me volvió a besar, para acallar mis fuertes gemidos. Entraba una y otra vez. Sus estocadas eran firmes y certeras. Lo sabía, me estaba marcando.

- Eres mía – una nueva estocada – nunca lo olvides.

Se hundía dentro de mí. Mis piernas se enrollaron a él, para que así pudiera enterrarse más en mí. Como si eso fuera posible.

- _Mmmh_ – gemía buscando liberarme.

Volvió a dar una carcajada sardónica. – No hace falta que me contestes. Eres una pequeña putita en busca de dinero. Claro que te lo follaste. – Sus palabras estaban cargadas de rabia y odio. – Pero yo te puedo dar más. Eres un muy buen coño. Demasiado _cogible_.

Sus palabras me herían. Él lo sabía. No podía detenerlo, estaba tan intoxicada con él, que lo necesitaba tanto o más que el aire. Mis pulmones quemaban. Quería odiarlo. Quería poder olvidarme de él y mandarlo a la mierda, pero mi razón ya no estaba en mí.

-¿Por qué me haces esto? – Dije con la voz quebrada. Edward me lastimaba. Me dañaba.

- Es la verdad ¿no? ¿El dinero es lo único importante para ti? ¿Creíste que nunca me iba a dar cuenta?

Volvió a besarme. Era un beso necesitado y exigente. Podía sentir todo el peso de su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo entero ardía. Quería llegar, pero Edward no me lo permitía. Cuando se daba cuenta que ya estaba por correrme se detenía y sus estocadas eras más lentas. Era un continuo ir y venir por parte de él.

- ¡Oh nena! – Acercó su frente a la mía dando un profundo suspiro – yo te amaba ¿me hubieras dejado si un hubiese tenido dinero? Claro que sí, que estúpido soy, pero aun así ¿sabes qué? Te amo.

Me miró y me abrazó sentí como sus palabras me dejaban sin aire.

- Te amo de una jodida manera que no puedes ni imaginarte. ¡Dios Bella! Dime que me amas. Lo necesito. – Con sus manos agarró mi cara fijando directamente sus ojos con los míos. - ¡Diablos, Isabella dímelo!

- ¡TE AMO!

Grité y todo dentro de mí explotó. La habitación completa giraba a mí alrededor y lo único que podía sentir era esa sensación de locura que arrasaba conmigo. Me expulsaba fuera de serie.

Nuestras respiraciones eran erráticas. El latir de nuestro corazón llegaba a un límite ensordecedor.

- Juntos podemos tener todo lo que queramos, nena.

Me besó y salió de dentro de mí. Mis piernas estaban como gelatina al sentir el suelo debajo de mis pies.

Arreglé mis bragas junto con mi falda. De pronto las palabras de Edward comenzaron a tomar sentido.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Pregunté aún dudosa.

Terminó de arreglarse los pantalones y me miró. Su mirada era despiadada y desalmada. Era como si el hombre que me había dicho _te amo_ hubiese sido encarcelado por este ser sin alma. Se acerco a mí susurrando en mi oído.

- Podemos sacarles todo el dinero e irnos a donde se nos de la puta gana. – Besó mi frente inhalando mi aroma. – Piénsalo nena.

Y se fue. Dejándome allí presa de mis pensamientos y de las miles de posibilidades de lo que podría ser ahora nuestro futuro.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! chan chan ¿Qué les pareció? *O* Edward esta envenenando a nuestra pobre Bells xD**

**Bueno sobre la pregunta del cap anterior casi nadie acertó 100% :( pero igual les deje adelanto a algunas ;)**

**No se olviden de que el fic tiene un grupo en Facebook donde subo fotos de los personajes, adelantos y más ñ.ñ**

**Un beso gigante para todos los que dejan rr son un cielo *-***

**Eso seria todo cambio y fuera :3**


	9. CURIOSITY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

**CURIOSITY  
****(Curiosidad)**

"**Cuida tus pensamientos porque se volverán actos.  
Cuida tus actos porque se harán costumbre.  
Cuida tus costumbres porque formarán tu carácter.  
Cuida tu carácter porque creará tu destino.  
Y tu destino será tu vida".**

**...**

El olor a tomate cocido inundaba la angosta cocina de Renée. Pasé mi dedo por la pequeña mesa de madera que casi ocupaba todo el lugar, se sentía como lo recordaba: áspera pero a la vez suave y cálida. _Extraño_.

En ella se hallaban varios frascos con mermeladas de distintos sabores. Renée, luego de separarse del perro de su nuevo marido comenzó con una afición hacia los cursos de cualquier tipo, de hecho, gastaba casi todo su sueldo y tiempo libre de empleada en este tipo de cosas.

Me encontraba en un rincón de la cocina observándola, mientras ella revolvía en la antigua olla que emitía un dulce olor. Sin duda todavía quedaba rastro de la bella mujer que algún día fue, sin embargo, el tiempo había hecho mella en ella. El tiempo, el dolor y el sacrificio. Sus ojos celestes: estaban casi ocultos por su rostro con arrugas. Se veían cansados, pero a la misma vez en paz y calma. En todo ese tiempo que estuve viviendo con Carlisle la recordaba como una mujer soberbia, odiosa. Ciertamente la llegué a odiar en ese tiempo. Recordaba como todos los días despotricaba en su contra, y maldecía cada segundo por llevar la misma sangre que ella.

Todo eso se encontraba en el fondo de mi pasado. Después de que volví o más bien, ella me trajo de vuelta, encontré a una nueva Renée. Se hallaba acabada, sus ojos estaban con unas ojeras profundas; su rostro se endureció, marcando aun más sus líneas de expresión; su lacio y largo cabello rubio había sido cortado sin importancia alguna, dejando a su paso una horrible melena mal cortada. Ya no era la mujer joven que yo recordaba, el peso de los años se había venido en su contra con todo el ímpetu.

Renée logró recomponerme después de que Carlisle acabo conmigo, juntas logramos superar a aquellos hombres que nos habían desmoronado con su pasar. Pero no fue fácil. Nos llevo años volver a tener esa confianza y cariño que nunca nos tuvimos la una a la otra. Renée me confesó en una de nuestras largas conversaciones, que tuvimos a mi regreso él cómo llevo mi partida.

Luego de que me escapara, un día después de mi cumpleaños, comenzó tomarle el peso de mi huida. Charlie también me lo dijo, y en cierto modo yo igual lo había notado. Renée maduro en esos años de mi ausencia. Tomó conciencia de que si no se cuida al ser amado, éste buscara la manera de serlo.

Tres años después de que me fuera, Phil la dejó por una chica diez años más joven que ella. Pero a Renée le dolía más no saber nada de mí. Nunca, en los cuatro años que estuvimos separadas la llamé una sola vez. Nunca mande una postal ni la visité. Confesó que por su mente llegó a pensar que había muerto.

Cuando estaba en esa inmunda habitación de motel presionada por el dueño para que me fuera, vestida únicamente con mi blusa sin mangas y mi falda corta, muerta de frio y hambre. Imaginaba que vendría por mí aquella Renée que había dejado ese catorce de septiembre, pero sorpresa fue la mía cuando sólo me encontré con la sombra de lo que fue mi madre.

Ya no tenía esa gracia de una joven y alocada. No. Ella ya no era esa.

- Deberías acompañarme – dijo de espaldas a mí – se pasa muy bien ahí. Y mira, nunca es tarde para aprender.

Miré la olla repleta de tomates molidos. - ¿Estás segura de que se puede hacer de… esto?

Renée rió. – Claro que si cariño.

Pasó cariñosamente su mano por mi rostro, acomodando mi cabello detrás de mi oreja.

Después de tomar un cálido té preparado por ella, igualmente probé la mermelada de tomate. Ciertamente sabia deliciosa. Tenía un gusto agridulce que junto a los dulces que preparo, eran la mezcla perfecta.

Subí a mi antiguo cuarto. Todo estaba tal cual lo deje luego de que me fuera a vivir a la gran ciudad. Renée vivía en una modesta casa a kilómetros de la ciudad. Era todo muy rural por este sector. Salí de allí para pasar a la de Reneé. Tenía aquel olor indescriptible que cubría a mi madre. Todo estaba pulcramente ordenado y, aunque no tenía muchas cosas en él, se veía bien.

Me senté en la cama, pasé mi mano por las gastadas y viejas colchas. Lentamente me fui recostando en ella hasta quedar completamente acostada en la cama en forma de feto. Amaba ese olor.

Cerré mis ojos llenándome de él. Siempre que venía trataba de hallar su aroma, pero era sencillamente imposible. Los cálidos brazos de mi madre me arroparon por detrás. Comenzó a jugar con mi cabello dándome cortos besos en mi sien.

- Sabes que adoro tenerte aquí. Pero tú y yo sabemos que no estás aquí sólo para probar mis nuevas mermeladas ¿o si cariño?

Reí. – Si – dije con la voz casi apagada. Un nudo se armó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar. Una lágrima brotó de mi ojo cayendo lentamente por mi rostro. Me aferré fuertemente a los brazos de ella.

- ¿Tú crees que yo soy mala? – Pregunté perdida.

Renée continuó jugando con mi cabello, trazando círculos por mi cabeza.

- ¿De nuevo atormentada por el recuerdo de tu abuela? – Me giró quedado frente a frente.

Sus ojos me escudriñaron minuciosamente, sin perderse ningún detalle. Me sentía desnuda, transparente, abierta cuando Renée me miraba de esa manera.

Suspiré pesadamente. - ¿Crees que ella tenía razón? Yo… no lo sé… me siento tan… perdida mamá. ¿Crees que lo que hago está mal? ¿Desear algo tan férreamente?

Pasó su mano por mi rostro delicadamente. – Cariño… no creo que lo que quieras esté mal… es más bien, la manera en la que lo llevas a cabo. – Le tomó un momento escoger lo que me iba a decir.

- Eres hermosa – dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, pero su mirada se oscureció - tan hermosa que a veces me das… miedo. Siento que nada puede saciarte y eso es lo que te ciega.

Volví a sus brazos para sentir de nuevo un poco de calma.

- Hay veces en las que siento que caigo en un bache profundo y oscuro…

- Bella…

- No. Mamá, no puedo. Siento que todo me asfixia.

- Hija, nunca dejes de luchar por lo que quieres. Sólo tienes que encontrar una mejor manera de obtenerlo – volvió a girarme para encontrarse con mi mirada, clavándose en ella. – Siempre recuerda que pase lo que pase, estaré a tu lado.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo, entregándome toda su energía y amor… y al igual que siempre, cada vez que la sentía así de cerca podía escuchar en mi cabeza el fuerte llanto del bebé.

Cerré mis ojos y comencé a llorar. El recuerdo del llanto profundo del bebé junto con el mío se mezclaban creando una escalofriante tonada.

Renée secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- Todavía siento su llanto perturbándome, mamá.

- Ya pasará cariño, ya pasará.

- Hay veces en las que pienso como sería si… me hubiese quedado con ella.

Mamá negó con la cabeza.

- No te atormentes con los _"si hubiera sido"_ hija. Ya tomaste una decisión. No mires atrás.

- Es sólo que… mamá… no sé por qué siento que todo vuelve a mí de nuevo. Llevo días soñando con la misma sala del hospital, con la parpadeante luz, con su llanto. ¿Tú… la recuerdas?

- ¿Por qué me preguntas esto ahora, Bella?

Me senté en la cama, abrazando mis piernas.

- No lo sé. Quizás no he cerrado ese capítulo en mi vida. Creí que lo había hecho pero no. Todavía siento como si me faltara algo.

Reneé perdió su mirada en el vacio de la habitación.

- No sé si revolver en el pasado te haga bien hija pero… si. La recuerdo.

Mi mente se dejo llevar por aquel recuerdo que pesaba en el fondo de mí. El olor a alcohol llenaba mi nariz. El miedo. El dolor. Un agudo dolor que me partía en dos. Y de pronto sentí su llanto y el vacio que se instalo en mí.

- ¿Cómo… era? – Dije sin pensarlo. La pregunta que tanto había estado callando brotó por si sola, quemando mis labios.

Renée pasó su mano por su cabello, nerviosa. Y de repente sonrió.

- Era hermosa. Era simplemente… bella. – Su mirada se cruzó con la mía. – Pasé tanto tiempo esperando que me preguntaras por ella. Ya me había resignado a que nunca lo harías.

Y así fue. Me condené a no saber nada de ella. _No se puede extrañar algo que nunca conociste._ Ese era mi mantra. Cada día me lo repetía. Después de tener al bebé no quise saber nada respecto a ella. Nunca. Hasta ahora.

Tomó de mi mano y comprendió la pregunta que en silencio mis ojos le formularon. – Tenía un suave y casi inexistente cabello. Sus ojos eran idénticos a los tuyos. Es más, podía apostar a que era idéntica a ti…

- Detente. Tienes razón esto no nos llevará a ninguna parte.

Me levanté rápidamente de la cama, dirigiéndome hasta las escaleras. Tomé mis cosas velozmente. Tenía que salir de aquí o si no me ahogaría en el pasado.

Esa era mi condena.

- ¡Bella! ¡Hija, espera! – Gritó Renée mientras bajaba.

- Lo siento mamá me tengo que ir. Luego te llamo. Te quiero.

Un fuego ardiente comenzó a quemarme. Sentía que me asfixiaba. Corrí por la lluvia dejando que está se mezclará con las lágrimas que salían de mí.

Di un fuerte grito, desde lo más profundo de mí. - ¡¿Por qué?!

Odiaba a todo y a todos. Pero especialmente me odiaba a mí.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Hola! ñ.ñ Aquí un nuevo cap, no tengo mucho que decirles, más bien quizás que por ahora me demore un poquito más en subir capítulos ya que como se terminaron mis vacaciones no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir :'( perooo igual tratare de subir lo mas pronto que pueda ;)**

** Como siempre un abrazo enorme a todas aquellas chicas que me dan su apoyo son lo mejor :* y también para los lectores fantasmas C: **

**con eso me despido ojala les haya gustado ñ.ñ**

**saludos!**


	10. COMPLICITY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

**"_In the shadows"_**

**COMPLICITY  
****(Complicidad)**

**Tengo que hacer un largo viaje hacia la realidad.****  
****Pero no puedo dejar ir lo que está en frente de mí aquí.****  
****Sé que te irás en la mañana cuando despierte,  
déjame una prueba para que sepa que esto no es un sueño.**

**...**

Sus dedos se deslizaban por mi piel desnuda, enviando una cierta sensación que me estremecía. El único sonido que se escuchaba, era el de nuestras respiraciones y el desgarrar del envoltorio de los bombones.

Los chocolates venían envueltos en un papel metálico, que creaban un sonido extraño al abrirlos. Estiré mi brazo para coger otro, lo abrí y metí en mi boca bajo la atenta mirada de Edward. Sus ojos me estudiaban completamente, en mi paladar podía sentir el sabor empalagoso del bombón, jugué con él pasando mi lengua por el bombón y al morderlo podía sentir como salía su relleno, que era de algún tipo de chocolate líquido mucho más dulce que el exterior.

Volví a meter otro bombón, pero esta vez lo mordí antes de saborearlo, lo que causó que el relleno callera por mis labios derramándose por las comisuras de mi boca. Edward me dio una dulce sonrisa y acercó sus labios a los míos besándome pausadamente, saboreando en ellos el sabor del chocolate. Su lengua sacó el relleno volviéndolo a meter a su boca y regresando a mis labios. Me besó cadenciosamente una y otra vez. Volvió a sonreír alejándose de mí.

- Me encanta el sabor de estos chocolates, pero sabe mil jodidas veces mejor probarlos de tus labios.

No le respondí. No sabía que le decirle. Estaba tan confundida, Edward confundía mis sentidos, nublaba mi razón y acababa con mi cordura. Odiaba no tener control sobre mis sentimientos. Lo amaba de una manera infernal y enfermiza. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que habíamos tenido esa conversación en la casa de sus padres, y sólo faltó que me mandara un mensaje para tenerme aquí, desnuda en este hotel.

Cerré mis ojos respirando profundamente embriagándome con su olor, él se acercó más a mí, tocándome.

- No es por presionarte, pero creo que me debes una respuesta.

- ¿De verdad crees que lo podemos hacer?

Se veía tan confiado, sus ojos destellaban una oscura energía envolviéndome en ellos.

- Estoy seguro de eso y de mucho más – tomó con sus manos mi rostro obligándome a mantener mi mirada junto con la de él. – Bella… podemos tener lo que queramos. Juntos. Es todo lo que deseo.

Lo besé, sellando con mis labios un pacto silencioso y mortal.

- No quiero arruinar esto. No quiero perderte. – Confesé en un susurro.

- No lo harás. – Posó sus labios en mi frente, exhalando. – Siempre estaré ahí para ti, nena.

Tiró de mí, quedando él arriba, encarcelándome con su cuerpo. Sus besos eran necesitados. Lo quería tanto. Tanto que haría cualquier cosa por él.

Mordí sus labios en una manera estúpida de querer marcarlo.

- Recuerda: No puedes enamorarte de él. – Volvió a tomar mi rostro con sus manos obligándome a mirarlo – Eres mía.

- Y tú mío.

Algo muy en el fondo me decía que esto no saldría bien, pero al diablo, iría al mismísimo infierno, siempre y cuando fuera de la mano de Edward.

- Puedes jugar con él – con su boca fue dando cortos besos húmedos mientras bajaba por todo mi cuerpo. – Así como lo hiciste conmigo, tú, pequeña gatita eres muy buena haciéndolo. – Llegó hasta mi coño, besándolo; con su lengua lo rozó lentamente, para luego follarme con su lengua. Di un audible gemido, retorciéndome entre las sabanas. - ¿Lo disfrutarás?

Volvió a chuparme. Quise entrecerrar mis piernas, pero Edward me lo impidió metiendo un dedo en mi vagina.

- Respóndeme. – Mordió suavemente mis labios internos, estremeciéndome.

- Edward. Dios… si… no… no lo sé.

Rió perversamente, mientras metía dos dedos en mí, volví a gemir. Gemía y me revolcaba entre las sabanas, apretándolas con mis manos.

- No pares. – le dije casi con la garganta seca. _Mmmh_ se sentía tan bien. Quería llegar. Involuntariamente puse mis manos en su cabeza, enterrándolo en mí. Edward seguía chupándome de una manera condenadamente buena.

Una de sus manos subió hasta mis senos, tomó uno entre sus dedos jugando con mi pezón. Lo retorcía y luego pasaba sus dedos por él. Abrí más mis piernas para que tuviera un mejor acceso a mi coño.

- Oh, bebé… más… más rápido.

Cerré mis ojos y me dejé llevar por el calor que me envolvió. Mi respiración era acelerada mientras que me recomponía en la cama. Edward comenzó a subir por mi cuerpo, de la misma forma en la que bajó hasta llegar a mi cuello. Lo besó y chupó a su antojo mientras se posicionaba entre mis piernas.

- No hay como hacerlo a la vieja manera ¿cierto Cariño? – Se enterró en mí hasta lo más profundo de mí ser. Dio un fuerte gemido cerca de mi oído, luego que mordió mis labios. – Te acordarás de mí cada vez que él te esté follando – una nueva estocada. – Pagará muy caro el haber fijado sus ojos en ti, el muy bastardo.

- Edward…

- Y cada vez que te toque, sentirás mi toque. Imaginarás que son mis manos las que te dan placer. Y cuando te mire, veras mis ojos penetrándose en ti. Oh sí. Lo harás.

Su boca estaba en mi cien, mientras sus gemidos y su errática respiración me ponían más y más caliente. Mis mejillas estaban rojas. Puse mis manos en su culo para hacer más profundas sus estocadas. Me follaba tan malditamente caliente.

Juntó nuestras manos por encima de mi cabeza, apretándolas. – Tú y yo juntos hasta la locura, Bebé.

.

.

.

.

Entré en mi departamento sintiéndome de una manera extraña. Mis pensamientos no me daban tregua. Pasé un dedo por mis labios pudiendo sentir aquella pasión que se enfriaba en mí. Apoyé mi cabeza en la puerta cerrando mis ojos. Como siempre, mi departamento estaba hecho un asco. Caminé en dirección a la cocina por algo de comer, en lo que sentí el sonido de la contestadora dejando un mensaje.

Revisé mis mensajes. Tenía uno de Garrett preguntándome si podíamos salir a cenar; luego, dos de Emmett preguntándome si me encontraba bien. Algo que quién diablos podría saber, yo no al menos. Un corto "_llámame"_ de mamá, dejándome mi espacio para poder ordenar mis ideas, y por último tres de Alice invitándome a alguna estúpida _"reunión de amigas"_. Cómo si quiera seguir aguantándola más de lo necesario.

Estaba perdiendo mi rumbo. No podía permitir que pequeñas estupideces estorbaran en mi camino. Ya había tomado una decisión hace cinco años atrás, mamá tenía razón.

Debía concentrarme y ponerme la fría carcasa que siempre me cubría. Edward contaba conmigo, y yo con él. Si tengo que pasar por sobre Alice o Garrett o quién maldita sea, no lo pensaré dos veces. Fui abducida por mi mente. Tengo que conseguir que Garrett confié en mí, que me desee, que enloquezca hasta el punto de hacer lo que sea por no perderme y cuando logre hacerlo, Edward y yo estaremos en el puto cielo.

Le devolví el mensaje a Garrett, dándole una suave insinuación de que no podía esperar hasta volverle a ver. Quizás y hasta podría divertirme con él, matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Reí. Amaba jugar con las personas manejándolas a mi antojo. No pasaron más de dos minutos, hasta que llego a mí la respuesta con demasiado ánimo de él, diciéndome que me esperaba a las ocho para pasar a buscarme e ir a cenar juntos.

Idiota.

Y así pasaron los días, constantemente me llegaban regalos de parte de él con invitaciones a salir o para ir a cenar. A medida que pasaba más tiempo con él me daba cuenta que nos llevábamos bien, e inclusive mi plan iba de las mil maravillas. Y de una jodida manera, Edward tenía razón. Odiaba eso. Cada vez que Garrett y yo estábamos juntos, era imposible no pensar en el maldito bastardo. Sus ojos verdes me perseguían hasta en mis sueños, y lo peor de todo era que me encendía pensar en él. Estando con Garrett podía sentir a Edward conmigo. Pensaba en él cada maldito segundo.

Me miré al espejo que estaba enfrente de mí. Tenía los labios rojos e hinchados de tanto besarme con Garrett en el estacionamiento. Ahora estábamos en su departamento. Removí mi cabello con mi mano nerviosa. Luego mojé mi rostro con agua respirando profundamente mientras cerraba mis ojos. Sentí el abrir de la puerta pero no abrí mis ojos dejando sentir las manos de Garrett que me tomaron por la cintura desde atrás. Estaba sólo con sus jeans ya que habíamos empezado a calentarnos en su sillón, pero yo no pude seguir, y tuve que meterme en el baño para calmar a mi mente.

Comenzó a besar mi cuello, mientras que sus manos tocaban mi vientre haciendo círculos en él. Sus labios llegaron hasta mi boca donde me beso de una manera muy tierna. Sus besos eran tan diferentes a los de Edward. Estos eran pausados, cadenciosos. Saboreaban de mis labios juguetonamente. Rió en mi boca jugando con nuestras narices. Miró nuestro reflejo en el espejo quedando su mirada clavada en mi tatuaje.

- ¿Creo que no te he preguntado por el significado de tu tatuaje?

Pasó sus dedos por el lado donde se hallaba. En mi pelvis, estaba el tatuaje que me había hecho hace varios años atrás. Era un corazón apuñalado por una daga y atravesado por una flecha goteando sangre y llevaba escrito _"True love"_ en cintas.

- Es más bien un recordatorio. – Dije con la voz apagada.

Garrett dio una risita estúpida. - ¿Un recordatorio de qué?

- De que no tengo que confiar en los hombres. – Dije dándome la vuelta y quedando frente a él.

Me besó, jugando con mi labio superior. - ¿Y en mi confiarás?

- ¿Eres hombre no?

Siguió jugando con mis labios, pero esta vez tiró de él y luego me besó.

- Nunca te haría daño, Bella. Me importas. Mucho – dijo con los ojos cerrados mientras me besaba.

Lo tomé del cuello arrastrándolo hasta su cama, y rezando para que esta vez Edward no se metiera en mi cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Holoo ñ.ñ actualice ITS *O* ¿Qué les pareció? ains me costo escribir este cap ya que como siempre me pasa, escribo el que va después (no sé si se entiende xD) así que ya tengo el cap siguiente, lo único malo es que no sabia cómo unirlos (cuando lean el otro lo entenderán) **

**En fin, esta vez no prometo nada ya que yo y las promesas no hacemos buenas migas xD un abrazo a todas aquellas chicas que dejan un RR, uno también para las nuevas lectoras y para las antiguas besos y abrazos ;) **

**En el grupo voy a dejar una imagen más o menos de como es el tatu de Bells ñ.ñ**

**Sin nada más me despido **

**con cariño Nala ñ.ñ**


	11. ANXIETY

**_Beteado por Aleja Rodriguez, Beta Fanfiction Twilight Hispanoamerica._**

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

**ANXIETY  
****(Ansiedad)**

**Y antes de que esto se vaya****  
****voy describiendo,****  
****yo descascaro mi corazón que se****  
****hace ancho el sentimiento que me hay **_**dejaó.**_

**No creo que ya nadie pueda salvar lo que****  
****yo he dejado atrás tirado por tantas culpas****  
****que a mí me ha dado por esquivar.**

**No creo que la culpa****  
****se valla lejos si no hago espacio****  
****pa' que el presente se haga ancho****  
****y no tenga nada con que chocar.**

**...**

Veía como los meses pasaban y con ello mi vientre que crecía junto con mi dolor y mi culpa. Cada vez que pensaba en el bebé, me imaginaba su rostro, su voz, absolutamente todo de él.

¿Cómo podría seguir con mi vida y olvidarlo, si a mi lado se queda una pequeña parte de él?

Mis demonios como siempre me atacan en la noche. Cosa, se movía dentro de mí. Cosa, me invadía lentamente. Cosa, crecía dentro de mí. Renée me mira preocupada. No le he dicho lo que voy hacer con Cosa todavía. Hace algunos meses atrás, a escondidas de ella, fui donde una señora para que sacara a Cosa.

De camino a su casa, sentí como si me faltara el aire. Un escalofriante frio me acompañó desde que dejé a Renée.

Ahí, acostada, con las piernas abiertas, Cosa se movió. _Extraño_.

Extraño, extraño, extraño. No pude. Al igual que siempre, salí corriendo.

Ahora Cosa sigue creciendo dentro de mí. Nadie, excepto Renée lo sabe. Me encerré a mí misma, en casa durante todo este tiempo. No es bueno. Esto hace que tenga mucho tiempo para pensar.

Renée me mira, me mira y me mira; pero no dice nada. Me está dando mi espacio. Jamás lo había hecho, hasta ahora. Se lo agradezco. Cosa se mueve mucho. Veo en los ojos de Renée el cariño que le empieza a nacer por Cosa. ¿Yo quiero a Cosa? No lo creo. La quise matar. Cosa no me merece o más bien dicho, yo no merezco a Cosa.

¿Qué más me queda por hacer? Tengo miles de dudas, pero esta es la que más me atormenta. Estoy tan perdida. ¿Alguna vez podré encontrarme? ¿Tener paz?

No lo creo.

Renée no lo dice, sin embargo, veo en su rostro la esperanza. Ella tiene la esperanza de que Cosa se quede aquí, con nosotras. ¿Podré? No, no puedo. Cosa sigue moviéndose. ¿Es que nunca se cansa?

No me gusta tocar mi vientre. Casi nunca lo hago. Pero cuando poso mi mano en él, Cosa se queda quieta, es extraño, como si esperara por mí. Renée me mira. Ella lo sabe. Veo como se muerde la lengua, y reprime su impulso de hablarme o tocarme.

No dejo que me toque. Sólo hemos hablado frases como: _"Bueno días"_ o _"esta lista la comida"_ o _"¿Te sientes bien?"_

Nada más. No me ha preguntado qué fue lo que me pasó o por qué me fui o qué haré ahora. No, nada. Quiero que me abrace. ¿Por qué no me abraza? Probablemente me odia, si quizás eso es.

Charlie no sabe que he vuelto. No quiero que sepa. Se lo dejé claro a Renée.

Cierro los ojos. Lo extraño. Sé que no debo, pero aun así lo extraño.

Carlisle.

Decir su nombre me lastima. A escondidas, levanto la madera suelta que está en el piso de mi cuarto. Ahí, escondidas, leo las cartas que él me mandaba.

Las leo. Lo extraño. Quiero que vuelva. Quiero que me abrace. ¿Por qué me tenía que herir? Yo creí en él. Lo amo.

Vuelve. Por favor.

Cosa sigue moviéndose. Lloro.

Las lágrimas bajan por mi rostro, llegan hasta mis labios. Son saladas.

No he ido al doctor. Renée está preocupada, me he encerrado por completo en mi habitación. Lo único que hago es llorar, llorar y sentir a Cosa moverse.

¿Cómo será Cosa? ¿Y si, Cosa me odia?

Probablemente.

Renée toca la puerta. Creo que su límite acabó. Como siempre me mira, me mira y me mira. Quiere tocar mi rostro, pero me corro. No quiero que me toque. Sus ojos se cierran, respira y se va.

Yo vuelvo a mi encierro. Ya no lo extraño. Lo odio.

Odio cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con él. Incluyendo a Cosa.

Cosa ya no se mueve. ¿Se habrá muerto? Pasan los días y de pronto un fuerte dolor me invade. Duele mucho. Grito fuerte.

Siento algo correr por mis piernas, como si me hubiese orinado en mí. Sigo gritando. La puerta se abre y entra Renée.

Tengo miedo. Me duele mucho. ¿Cosa? ¿Murió?

Todo pasa tan deprisa, como si hubiese sido expulsada de mi cuerpo y estuviese viendo desde afuera. En un momento estoy en mi habitación, y al instante me hallo en una sala blanca. El olor a alcohol me asusta. Quiero llorar. Renée en ningún momento suelta mi mano.

Quiero gritar. Me duele. ¿Cosa estará bien? Todos hablan, se mueven, me tocan.

Me quiero ir. No puedo ni respirar. Aunque quiero llorar, las lágrimas no bajan. De pronto, el dolor incremente. Pujo y pujo.

Y lo siento. Cosa sale de mí. El frío y el vacío se instalan en mí para no abandonarme más.

Siento su llanto. Es fuerte. Cierro los ojos.

Renée la toma en sus brazos, la acaricia y sonríe. Ella quiere acercarla a mí, yo muevo el rostro en otra dirección. No quiero conocer a Cosa.

- Aléjala de mí. – Digo con una voz que no reconozco.

Veo la desilusión en el rostro de Renée. Toda aquella esperanza de que yo me la quede se rompe en ese instante.

Cosa sigue llorando. Quiero que pare. No quiero oírla más. Inconscientemente pienso que es un reclamo, Cosa me está reclamando. Quiero gritarle, decirle que no puedo.

_Lo siento Cosa_, pienso. _Eres demasiado buena para mí._

Me sumerjo en una niebla de olvido. No quiero sentir.

Se llevan a Cosa. Nunca más la vuelvo a ver. Renée vuelve a tomar mi mano, me besa la frente y se queda allí, a mi lado.

Pasan los días, no puedo llorar. A escondidas, cuando estoy en la oscuridad de mi habitación, paso mi mano por mi vientre. Nada se mueve ahora. Estoy vacía. Cierro los ojos, y el olor a alcohol y el llanto de Cosa me invaden.

Un día, cuando la noche se apodera de la casa, escucho a Renée llorar. Nunca antes había oído su llanto. Despacio me escabullo por el pasillo. Lentamente abro la puerta de su habitación.

Esta sentada en la cama, tiene algo en las manos, sus hombros suben y bajan.

- ¿Mamá? – Digo en un susurro.

Ella se sorprende, intenta esconder lo que tiene en sus manos.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Pregunto confundida.

Ella se da vuelta y me mira resignada. Cuando lo hace, puedo ver lo que se halla en sus manos. Mi corazón se oprime. Es un pequeño trajecito rosa, lleno de ositos. Mis ojos se encuentran con los de ella que están muy rojos de tanto llorar.

Y todo lo que estuve conteniendo en lo profundo de mí, se derrumba. Me arrojo a sus brazos que me reciben cálidamente. Y lloro, lloro y lloro.

Tras un largo tiempo me repuse. Me transforme a mí misma. Dejando que el dolor se apoderara de mí, creando una persona sin corazón.

Quise dejar todo eso atrás, quemé las cartas de Carlisle junto con el pequeño traje que Renée compró. En cierta forma todo se quedó entre las cenizas.

Eso era algo muy enterrado en mi pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? No sabia si poner o no este capítulo, pero al final lo subí porque creo es importante. Por si se confundieron, esto paso en el pasado, algo así como un recuerdo por eso que es cortito ñ.ñ**

**Una aclaracion: Yo siempre respondo los RR porque si ustedes se dieron el tiempo de comentar yo me lo tengo que dar para responder perooo en el capítulo anterio los respondi y a FanFiction parece que le pico el culito y no les llego a todas mi mensaje. Lo iba a poner en el cap anterior pero como soy una cabeza de pollo se me le olvido :3 Así que a las chicas que no les llego, decirles que lo siento y que me encanta leer sus reviews son lo la cereza del postre ;)**

**Creo que eso seria todo, si me le olvido algo lo pongo en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Saludos!**

**PD: Las invito a que pasen a leer mi adaptación que se llama: La lista del odio **

_**Summary: Hace cinco meses, el novio de Isabella Swan, Edward, abrió fuego en la cafetería escolar. Al lanzarse para detenerlo, Isabella inadvertidamente salvó la vida de una compañera de clases, pero se vio implicada en el tiroteo por la lista que ella ayudo a crear. Una lista de las personas y cosas que ella y Edward odiaban. La lista que él usó para elegir a sus objetivos.**_


	12. FRAILTY

******____****_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía._**

**FRAILTY  
(Fragilidad)**

**Y ****te oigo llamarme, todavía te debo de estar esperando,  
incluso cuando sé que esto ya está acabado,  
no puedo evitar buscarte…**

**Prendí fuego a la lluvia, y nos lancé a las llamas,  
entonces sentí algo morir,  
porque sabía que sería la última vez.  
La última vez…  
Oh, no,  
déjala arder, oh,  
déjala arder…  
déjala arder.**

**...**

La música explotaba en mis oídos, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo acompasado por la fuerte tonada que se escuchaba.

Las luces se movían de un lado a otro rápidamente. Eran una mezcla de colores encantadores. Garrett estaba detrás de mí. Estire mis brazos acercando su cabeza a mi cuello. Su nariz rozaba mi cuello mientras yo seguía moviéndome en círculos y agitando mis brazos. Podía sentir que en cierta forma era libre. Sólo eso. Libre.

Garrett sonreía en mi cuello dejando su cálido aliente esparcirse por mí, haciéndome estremecer. Olía a tabaco y menta. _Delicioso_. Mis manos se enredaron en su pelo haciendo círculos por ella. Bailaba tan bien. Era simplemente un pecado no hacerlo con él. Moviendo mi cuerpo de esa manera esquivaba todo lo que me atormentaba.

Dejamos la pista de baile dirigiéndonos hacia nuestra mesa. Garrett tomo mi mano y la junto con la de él. Nos sentamos en la mesa redonda, no antes de que Garrett me tomara por sorpresa y estampara sus labios sobre los míos. Su mano fue bajando por mi cadera, hacia el nacimiento de mi culo y dándole un fuerte apretón.

- ¡Váyanse a un motel! – nos grito Jane riendo.

Ella había venido con nosotros junto con su nueva _"novia" _Renata. Los ojos de Jane iban desde mí hasta Garrett. Ella sabía cuales eran mis propósitos con él. De reojos podía ver como sonreía y negaba con su cabeza. Para completar el plato al frente de nosotros estaban nada más ni nada menos que Alice y Edward. La sonrisa de suficiencia y descaro que manejaba él hacían que me calentara hasta lo más profundo de mí. Alice estaba enfrascada en su conversación sobre su nueva fundación para jodidos perritos sin hogar. La dulce y noble Alice Brando donaba su dinero para causas perdidas y bla bla bla. Sólo quería que cerrara su puta boca de una vez. Una fugaz idea paso por mi mente.

Estire mi mano a través de la mesa derramando el vaso que estaba enfrente de Alice. Ella salto sorprendida mientras todo el alcohol se vertía en su puto vestido de marca.

Reí por dentro. _¡Toma esa perra!_

- ¡Oh, Alice! Lo siento tanto, tanto amiga – dije mientras le ofrecía una servilleta. – No lo vi. Oh por Dios. En verdad lo siento.

Jane contenía su risa porque sabía que lo había hecho con intención. La mire y levante mis hombros dando una sonrisa tipo _fueunaccidente._ Ella me cerró un ojo mientras tomaba su trago para disimular su risa.

- No te preocupes amiga. Yo sólo lo limpiare – me dio su estúpida sonrisa negando en mi dirección. – No te preocupes cariño. Con permiso. - Dijo mientras se dirigía a los baños.

Perra odiosa 0, Bella 1.

- Así es que ¿están saliendo? – dijo Jane señalándonos. – Porque déjame decirte guapito que sin mi aprobación no llegaras muy lejos.

Todos en la mesa rieron, pero no podía apartar mi mirada de Edward. Él estaba bebiendo su trago. La manera en la que lo hacía, dejando sus labios sobre el vidrio del vaso, tomando lentamente el líquido, bajando por su garganta, mientras que su manzana de Adán subía y bajaba. Me estaba torturando.

Pero este juego se puede jugar de a dos.

- Oh, bueno Jane, eso no lo sabía. – Dijo Garrett riendo. Pasó su brazo por mis hombros, dejándolo ahí. – Aunque esa pregunta no la puedo responder yo.

Jane dio un grito, golpeando la mesa con sus manos haciendo un sonido de tambor. – Muy bien. Entonces Swan, suéltalo. Sin anestesia, nena.

Gire mi cabeza quedando frente a Garrett mirándolo. Me lo había pedido, más de una vez de hecho pero nunca le había dando una respuesta verdadera. Siempre le decía que lo tenía que pensar.

Pase mi mano por su rostro, acercándome más a él. Pose mis labios sobre los suyos, rozándolos. – Supongo que sí – dije y lo bese. No fue un beso dulce ni tierno, no señores, fue rudo y caliente. Su lengua y la mía estaban mezcladas una con la otra mientras que su mano se ponía detrás de mi cabeza acercándonos mucho más. Pase su lado del asiento quedando casi sobre él. Sus manos bajaron por mi cuerpo ayudándome a sentarme sobre él.

- Ok, ok, ok. Creo que a todos nos quedo claro. ¿O no Cullen?

Edward le dio una mirada que parecía encantadora, pero yo sabía muy bien que era del tipo del cual te estaba haciendo mierda por dentro.

- Felicidades a la pareja – dijo levantando su vaso. – Un brindis por los dos.

Luego de un montón de copas más por parte mía, de Jane y Edward, decidí que era tiempo de irse. Le susurre a Renata que por favor se hiciera cargo del bulto que era Jane y se la llevará a casa. Ella amablemente acepto llevándosela a tirones. Estaba tan ebria que lo más seguro es que no se acuerde de nada mañana. Nos despedimos entre todos y ya casi al final, cuando nos íbamos me incline para recoger mi bolso, en el descuido, Edward apareció por detrás enterrando su pelvis en mi trasero. Subí lentamente rozando mi cuerpo con su pecho por mi camino.

- Muy buen trabajo, bebé. – me susurro en mi oído.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Estoy sola en mi departamento. De nuevo, lo extraño. ¿Pensará en mí? ¿Me extrañará al igual que lo hago yo?

Dijo que me llamaría. _Edward, Edward, Edward_. Suspiro y dejo el teléfono a mi lado. Camino de un lado al otro como león enjaulado.

¿Llamará?

Me duermo con el teléfono a mi lado y lo último en que pienso antes de quedarme inconsciente es en sus ojos.

La inesperada vibración de mi celular me despierta. Es un mensaje de Alice invitándome a su casa. _¡Agg!_ Quiero decirle que se vaya al mismísimo infierno, que me borré de sus contactos y que se olvide de mi existencia.

Pero no. Soy más sensata que eso. Así que levanto mi trasero de mi cálida cama y me arreglo para ir a su casa.

Camino por las solitarias calles, el sonar de mis tacos al chocar con el cemento crean un ritmo que hacen que me pierda. La gélida brisa que trae el viento es como una suave caricia que recorre mi cuerpo. No sé a dónde me llevan mis pasos, lo único que sé, es que no quiero llegar todavía a la casa de _ellos_. Es temprano en la mañana, probablemente ella le este sirviendo el desayuno, probablemente están compartiendo juntos un agradable momento, susurrándose palabras, ella pasando su asquerosa mano por su cabello, dedicándole estúpidas sonrisitas al pasar y diciéndole patéticas palabras de amor.

Definitivamente algo que quería evitar a toda costa.

Llegue hasta el parque central. Las palomas tienen invadido el lugar creando una especie de ola ploma que se esparce por todo el lugar. Me siento en uno de los bancos y suspiro. Ante mi vista veo pasar una pareja. Ella, mucho más joven que él, está aún con su uniforme, de seguro salto sus clases para estar con él. Cierro los ojos. Eso me recuerda tanto a lo que solía hacer yo. Levanto mi vista al cielo, el cual está repleto de nubes. Nubes de múltiples formas. Y al igual que la pareja, esto me hace recordar a las incontables veces que pasábamos Carlisle y yo recostados sobre el pasto observando las nubes. Él tenía muchas más imaginación que yo, por supuesto, encontrando las mejores formas y sacándome montones de sonrisas.

De pronto recuerdo que él está en la ciudad. ¿Por qué habrá vuelto? _¿Por mí?_ Intento controlar a mí escurridiza mente sobre crear estúpidas teorías del porqué de su regreso.

Me levanto y hago algo que no había hecho en años: me recuesto en el césped. Esta frio aún. El olor a hierba mojada inunda mis fosas nasales. Doy una fuerte inhalada, llenando mis pulmones con el aire del parque. Levanto la mirada hacia el cielo. Esta más celeste de lo que recordaba. Pero esta vez no les hallo ninguna forma, sólo veo pedazos de esponjosa masa en él. Mi labio tiembla y los aprieto evitando que las emociones salgan. Cierro los ojos, sin embargo, siento como una solitaria lágrima baja por mi rostro.

_- Definitivamente es un conejo. Si, un conejo._

_Rió. – Estás loco, no es un conejo. Es una Liebre – digo tan sólo para llevarle la contraria. Carlisle ríe conmigo negando con su cabeza._

_- ¿Y se puede saber cuál es la diferencia entre un conejo y una liebre?_

_Entrecierro mis ojos, dándole una enojada mirada. – No te pienso decir y definitivamente es una LIEBRE. Fin de la discusión. Perdiste. _

_Se gira quedando más cerca de mí, descansando su cabeza en sus manos y me sonríe. _

_- De lo único que estoy seguro es de que eres una pésima perdedora Bella Mala perdedora Swan. _

_Y sin dejar de sonreírme se tira sobre mí encarcelándome en su cuerpo. Sus manos recorren todo mi cuerpo haciéndome cosquillas, chillo por la sorpresa y me retuerzo en sus brazos. Soy incapaz de decir palabra alguna y mis risas se convierten en suspiros que dan paso a los gemidos y al instante siguiente __siento__ sus labios sobre mi cuello, marcando todo a su paso. Me dejo llevar por la placentera sensación de sus labios sobre mi piel sin importarme la marca que deje en él. Sus manos continúan su recorrido, encendiéndome. _

_Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerco desesperadamente a mis labios. Lo beso, lo beso y lo beso, como si la vida se me fuera en ello y me aferro a él no queriéndome alejar nunca de esa sensación de confort. Él se separa un poco de mi, pero nunca abandonando mis labios. Sus ojos se ciernen sobre los míos, desarmándome. Queda completamente sobre mí y pone sus brazos a los lados de mi rostro. Acerca más sus labios a los míos, rozando su aliento. Cierro los ojos y siento como mi corazón se acelera por la sola manera de tenerlo conmigo. _

_- Estoy contando los días para que seamos solo nosotros. Sin nadie más._

_No puedo estar más de acuerdo en eso. Tengo un calendario en mi cuarto en el que día a día tacho líneas sobre él restando los días de condena que me queda por pagar. Paso mis manos por su pelo, entrelazando mis dedos con su cabello y acercándolo más mí. _

Abro los ojos de golpe dejando caer infames lágrimas sin sentido. Con mis manos aprieto el pasto, tirando de él con fuerza y rabia. Mucha rabia. Me doy la vuelta, abrazando mis piernas acurrucándome conmigo misma. Intento acallar los gritos que explotan en mi cabeza. Sus gritos.

_- ¡Para! ¡Para! ¡PARA! – gritaba Carlisle._

_Estaba tan cansada de toda esta mierda. Quería acabar con todo, ya. Mis manos destrozaban todo lo que a su paso hallaban. Gritaba y gritaba. Rompí los casi inexistentes e insignificantes muebles del cuarto de motel. Rompí las sabanas, rompí los platos, tire nuestras ropas. Quería quemarlas, quería ver arder todo este maldito lugar con él entre las llamas. _

_- Te odio, te odio, ¡te odio!_

_Sus manos quisieron aprisionar mis brazos como siempre lo hacían, pero no se lo permití. Luche con todas mis fuerzas. Di fuertes golpes sobre su pecho, descargando mi ira en él. Todo esto me tenía enferma. _

_- Haz que se detenga, por favor… por favor… - susurraba como demente. Con mis manos en puño daba golpes sobre su pecho._

_- ¡¿Qué mierda te pasa?! ¡¿Qué está mal contigo?! – me grito. _

_- ¿Qué está mal conmigo? – dije en voz baja moviendo mis manos. - ¡Qué mierda está mal contigo! – grite. – Creías que no me iba a dar cuenta. ¿Tan estúpida crees que soy? Yo confiaba en ti, mierda, ¡CREI EN TI! ¡Deje TODO POR TI! Me quede en este infierno porque te amaba, imbécil. Y es así como me pagas. _

_Las lágrimas no paraban de salir. Quería gritar, gritar y gritar. Carlisle se quedo allí, perplejo. Él sabía que lo había descubierto. Negó con su cabeza y comenzó a meter su ropa en su bolso. _

_- Qué… ¿qué estás haciendo? – pregunte nerviosa. _

_Él no dijo nada. Siguió moviéndose por la habitación hasta que tomo el bolso poniéndolo sobre sus hombros y abriendo la puerta. Algo en mi hizo ¡clic! Corrí y me aferre a él como si la vida se me fuera en ello. _

_- No me puedes dejar, no, no, no._

_Carlisle me tomo por mis hombros fuertemente. Su mirada ya no era la misma. No. Me miro como si yo no valiera nada. Como si fuera una mugre que estaba quitando de su zapato._

_- hemos acabado, Isabella._

_Y me tiro al suelo. _

_- ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! ¡Carlisle! _

_Grite arrastrándome por el suelo, acabando conmigo. _

_- Carlisle…_

Creí que había aprendido a hogar a mis demonios, pero los malditos aprendieron a nadar, saliendo a flote. Me quede allí por un largo rato más hasta que ya no pude conmigo misma y me encamine en dirección a la casa de los Cullen.

A mi llegada la empleada de la casa me abre la puerta diciéndome que la "señora" me espera en su habitación. Ruedo los ojos. Ella está sentada en la cama con sus manos en su rostro.

- ¿Alice?

Ella me dio una débil sonrisa, abrazándome. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Que bueno que llegaste. Yo… yo tengo algo que contarte. – tomo mis manos y me sentó en la cama a su lado. – Mmmh… no sé cómo comenzar. Es sólo que estoy tan nerviosa, toda por fin está saliendo como quiero y quiero que tú estés a mi lado, como siempre, Bells.

- ¿De qué hablas Alice? – pregunte nerviosa, ella me ponía nerviosa.

- Hace mucho tiempo queremos con Edward tener un bebé y…

- ¿Qué? – dije con un tono que no debía haber de ocupado. Estaba loca. ¿Esa perra quería tener un hijo con él? ¿Y por qué mierda Edward no me había dicho?

- Bueno no te había dicho porque… porque nos ha costado tanto – comenzó a llorar y yo no sabía qué hacer. Puse tímidamente mi mano sobre su hombro, conteniendo mi respiración. – Ha sido un tiempo difícil para nosotros pero ahora, ay Bells, ahora hemos decidido que lo tendremos, no importar si es de nuestra sangre o no.

El aire parecía más pesado, me costaba en verdad respirar. Pequeñas punzadas se clavaban en mí. Bastardo, no me había dicho nada. Definitivamente esto no estaba en nuestros planes.

- Me han llamado del orfanato. Sólo nos queda un par de trámites más, pero Dios, quería que lo supieras. – Tomo mis manos juntándola con las de ellas. – Hoy tengo que ir para allá. Te necesito Bella. Estoy tan nerviosa ¡voy a ser mamá!

No pude hacer nada más que sonreír. De pronto me abrazo y siguió llorando para lo que para mí fue una eternidad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Alice estaciona el auto cerca de una vieja granja. Y de nuevo siento aquella brisa que me ha estado acompañando desde ya hace un tiempo. Doy un sonoro suspiro y me bajo del auto. No sé por qué estoy tan nerviosa. El lugar en sí me pone de nervios. Alice toma mi mano y le da un apretón. Juntas caminamos hasta la entrada. La casa se ve pobre. La puerta es un improvisado pedazo de cartón que se mueve. El hedor del lugar me golpea al instante provocándome nauseas. Alice sigue firme el camino hacia dentro del recinto. Montones de niños se ven al pasar e incluso un grupo de ellos pasa corriendo por nuestro lado. Pero ella busca con la mirada a alguien en especial. Quiero preguntarle qué es lo que busca con tanto anhelo, su mirada se posa de niño en niño. Da rápidos pasos entrando en cada habitación de la granja.

Sigo con mi mirada a Alice. Ella se acerca hasta una pequeña niñita, me es familiar su rostro. Me acerco más a ellas y la reconozco: es Leila.

Ahora se ve diferente. Muy diferente. Lleva ropas más andrajosas, su mirada es triste y puedo notar lo descuidada que esta. Alice la acaricia diciéndole tiernas palabras. La niña me reconoce y se acerca a mí. Sus profundos ojos me escanean por completo. Quiero decirle algo, pero no puedo.

Cada vez que la veo es como si algo me atrajera a ella pero a la misma vez una fuerza me aparta, diciéndome que me aleje.

Leila gira su rostro para ver a las monjas que la llaman y es en ese instante que quedo congelada por lo que veo.

- Leila – la llamo. Con mis manos temblorosas tomo el collar que cuelga de su cuello.

_- ¿Un collar? – le pregunto sonriente._

_- Una promesa, nena. – me dice Carlisle. _

_Tomo entre mis manos el pesado medallón. Tiene forma de corazón tallado. Carlisle lo abre ante mis ojos y lee lo que dice._

_- Fire._

_- ¿Fuego?_

_- Fuego. Como nuestro amor. Como el fuego. Porque lo nuestro nunca se extinguirá, nena. Y de así serlo renacerá de las cenizas. _

- ¿Bella? – pregunta Alice.

- ¿Es tuyo? – le pregunto a Leila demasiado enérgica.

La pequeña asiente asustada.

Y dejando salir a mis peores demonios abriendo el medallón, acabo con mi cordura.

- Fire – leo sin aliento.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**OOOOOK chan chan chan (jiji me encanta decir eso) ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Será o no será Cosa? *u* sintonícenos en este mi canal para saberlo xD **

**Espero leer sus opiniones ;) y por si las dudas todas las palabras que estan en cursivan son pequeños recuerdos que va teniendo Bella. **

**Bueno quiero aclarar algo, me parece que algunas personas no entendieron que el capítulo anterior era un recuerdo de Bella, o sea, paso antes de que conociera a Edward y por ende él no es el papá de Cosa ni ella se quedo con el bebé. Muchas chicas me han dicho que qué va a pasar con el bebé o si Ed es el papá. Lo sé, lo sé, soy pésima explicando pero que quede claro que el cap pasado sólo fue un RECUERDO sólo eso :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos las que dejan un RR, o me ponen en favorito o en alerta provocandome pequeños mini infartos xD son el cielo, la luna y el sol :3**

**Y aprovecho el momento para decirles que estoy participando en el contenst: La batalla de los os, oh sí, es mi primera vez haciendo uno y déjenme decirles que me salió todo mi lado mamon y cursi que no sabía que tenia xD Les dejo el summary para que paseen a leerlo ¿siii? ;)**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido**

**Con cariño Nala**

**Junto al Lago **

_(Mi os en competencia)_

Summary: Luego de una discusión, Isabella reflexiona sobre lo que ha sido su vida junto a lo que ella cree es el amor de su vida. Pero tendrá que dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos para salvar su matrimonio, su vida y al hombre que ama.


	13. CLARITY

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

**CLARITY  
(Claridad)**

**Pero hay sueños que no pueden ser  
y hay tormentas que no podemos resistir…**

**Tuve un sueño de que mi vida sería…  
tan diferente de este infierno en el que vivo  
tan diferente ahora de lo que parecía,  
ahora la vida ha matado  
el sueño que soñé.**

**...**

Tenía seis años cuando mis padres se separaron o más bien, cuando mi padre se fue de la casa gritando lleno de repulsión en contra de mi madre y por qué no decirlo, de mí también.

En ese tiempo creía y aseguraba que se habían separado por mí culpa.

Todavía recuerdo el día que en mi madre me subió a la camioneta de Phil luego de unas semanas después de que Charlie la sorprendiera a ella y a su amante en su propia cama. Mamá quiso mudarse con su nueva pareja a un nuevo Estado llevándome con ella. No recuerdo bien quién le dijo a papá que nos íbamos pero aún no puedo borrar el rostro de papá suplicándole a Renée que no se fuera, que se quedara y que rehicieran su vida con él. También le suplico que no me llevara, que no me apartara de su lado.

- ¡No puedes hacer esto Renée! ¡Ella también es mi hija! – había gritado mi padre.

- No hagas esto más difícil Charlie – dijo mi madre intentando zafarse de mi padre que la tenia afirmada de su brazo. – La decisión está tomada. Acéptalo.

Antes de eso, recuerdo haber sido feliz. Sí, por un efímero tiempo lo fui. Todavía sueño con volver a ese tiempo en el que íbamos los tres juntos a la playa. Charlie armando nuestras carpas, cocinando para nosotros y Renée, mi madre, en ese tiempo era buena. Tomaba delicadamente mi largo cabello trenzándolo, me untaba protector solar y me cantaba dulces y tiernas canción antes de dormir.

No sé en qué momento paso, pero dejamos de ir a la playa. Charlie ya no cocinaba para nosotras, ni Renée me peinaba y mucho menos me cantaba. Eran escasos los días libres de mi padre y mi madre vivía en sus nuevos cursos para dueñas de casa. Ahí fue cuando conoció a Phil.

Nunca me gusto. Tenía una mirada que daba escalofríos y me asustaba. Cada vez que venía, Renée me encerraba en mi cuarto por horas. Ella creía que yo no sabía que un hombre extraño entraba a nuestra casa por horas y horas. No. Ella pensaba que yo me divertía encerrada con mis muñecas en mi pequeña habitación. Muchas veces quise decirle a mi padre sobre aquel misteriosos hombre que entraba a escondidas a nuestra casa cada vez que él no estaba, y de hecho me pasé años enteros pensando e incluso echándome la culpa de que tal vez si hubiese hablado antes nuestra familia se hubiese podido salvar.

Pero no, no lo hice. Por el contrario me calle aquello que me torturo lo suficiente como para creerme la peor hija del mundo entero, mala e insensible.

El día en que nos fuimos fue la primera vez que vi a Charlie llorar, pero no simplemente llorar, no. Él dio un fuerte llanto viéndonos partir. Desde la parte trasera vi a Charlie en el suelo llorando y gritando y odie, realmente odie a mi madre aquella vez. Ella no se detuvo a pensar en lo que estaba destruyendo, no se detuvo a pensar en el daño que nos estaba haciendo y definitivamente no se detuvo a pensar en mí. Sólo era ella y su deseo egoísta de ser joven de nuevo.

_Que equivocada estaba. _

Pasó mucho tiempo para que volviera a saber de mi padre, y mucho más para que lo viera. Probablemente tendría alrededor de diez cuando Renée se aburrió de su joven nuevo marido y quiso volver junto a Charlie. Ella se dio cuenta que su marido valía más que un simple revolcón, que valía más tener a alguien que en verdad te ama. Pero ya era tarde.

Charlie había conocí a una nueva persona. Incluso habían comenzado a vivir juntos. Todavía recuerdo las frías palabras de mi abuela que nos dijo cuando mi madre nos llevo a su casa.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Es que no te cansas de hacer sufrir a mi hijo? – había dicho con su voz rabiosa y engreída. – Lárgate y llévate a tu hija contigo. No son más que una vergüenza para esta familia. Mi hijo ya no las necesita. No valen nada tú y ella. ¡Fuera de aquí!

Y lo comprobé el verano siguiente cuando Renée me envió a quedarme en la casa de mi padre. Él ya tenía una nueva familia. Tenía una nueva familia a la que cocinarles y sobre todo una nueva hija a la que llevar a pasear por el muelle de nuestra ciudad. Me vi al margen de esa nueva familia en la que no encajaba. Charlie ya no se reparaba en pensar en mí, lo único que le importaban era su nueva esposa con la hija de ella y yo… yo no le importaba.

Lo odie de la misma forma en la que odia a Renée, lo odie por rendirse tan pronto, lo odie por haberme cambiado y lo odie por haberme olvidado.

Mi madre tuvo que volver a su desmoronado y fallido nuevo matrimonio junto con el borracho de Phil. Allí por supuesto tampoco encajaba. Renée vivía preocupada de que Phil regresara a casa cada maldita noche que salía a beber. A ella le preocupaba no quedarse sola. Mi madre odiaba la soledad, sin embargo, ella no vio que yo estaba allí, con ella.

Era despojada de cada pedazo de felicidad, no sabía cuál era mi hogar, de hecho, ni siquiera tenía uno.

Cuando tenía doce mi tía Ann, hermana de mi madre me regalo un precioso gatito gris. Ella era en cierta forma la única que me entendía. Ella se preocupaba por mí. Renée me envió a vivir con ella excusándose de que no podía cuidarme por su nuevo trabajo, pero era _mentira_, ella me mando a vivir con mi tía porque a Phil no le apetecía tenerme en SU casa y mi madre tomo una decisión. Era él o yo. Como siempre, lo escogió a él.

Tía Ann me cuido por todo ese tiempo que estuve con ella. Ella vivía en un pueblo en el cual los truenos caían cada día, así que me regalo un precioso gatito plomo que le puse Tom al tener parecido con el gato de _Tom y Jerry_. Era mi amigo y compañero. Sentía que podía hacer cualquier cosa junto al él e incluso cuidar de tía Ann. Cada vez que estaba triste tía Ann me preparaba un chocolate caliente. Ella decía: _"nada mejor que un chocolate caliente para las penas del corazón"_

Todo iba tan bien, hasta que cumplí catorce y tía Ann enfermo, el cáncer se apodero de su cuerpo acabándola por completo. Charlie se entero y me alejo del lado de tía Ann. Él dijo:

- Tu tía no está en condiciones de cuidar de ti. Yo tampoco puedo tenerte en casa, ya sabes que Sue está embarazada y tú la alteras, así que por el bien de todos iras a vivir con tu abuela.

A mí no me importaba que ella estuviera enferma, no. Yo quería cuidar de ella y quedarme a su lado. A lo largo de mi vida he tenido que alejarme de muchas personas, sin embargo, alejarme de ella fue una de las cosas más difíciles de toda mi vida.

Pase a vivir el infierno mismo con mi abuela. Ella me odiaba. Me odiaba por el simple hecho de ser hija de Renée. Era un ser despiadado que gozaba humillándome. La primera cosa que hizo mi abuela Marie fue botar a la calle a Tom. Le suplique, le implore que no lo hiciera. Ella no tuvo compasión de mí. Dijo:

- _Con suerte soporto tu presencia en mi casa. No aguantare a otra cosa sucia de cuatro patas arrastrándose por mis pasillos. _

Y se lo llevo. No volví a ver a Tom.

Ella me obligaba a limpiar el piso de su casa. Se colocaba enfrente de mí observándome limpiar.

- _Isabella, Isabella. Tu belleza no te salva de ser una simple empleada. Eso es lo que serás siempre Isabella, una fracasada._ – reía paseándose de un lado a otro. – _Mi empleada. ¡Vamos sigue limpiando, Isabella!_

La manera en la que pronunciaba mi nombre, _Isabella._ Me causaba repulsión.

Abuela Marie había sido una joven rica de buena familia pero que al casarse con el padre de Charlie perdió todo quedando en la pobreza. Aún así ella todavía tenía esa presencia de altanería que guardan las personas de dinero.

- _No, Isabella._ – dijo cuando me senté a comer en el comedor principal a su lado. – _Tu lugar está en la cocina. Esa allí donde come la gente como tú, Isabella. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué tuviera que soportar tu abominable existencia hasta en la hora de la comida?_ – hizo una mueca con su rostro tirando mi plato al suelo. – _Y eso lo recoges, niña._

Su casa era un recinto del terror. Todo de madera tal cual casa antigua. Cada vez que me peinaba ella aparecía detrás de mí viéndome por el espejo.

_- Tu belleza será tu fortuna y tu perdición, Isabella. – _Decía pasando sus huesudas manos por mi cabello. – _Algún día los gusanos comerán esa suave piel que tienes, querida. Polvo eres y polvo serás._

Un doce de septiembre, un día antes de mi cumpleaños, me entere que tía Ann había muerto hacía tres días atrás. Nadie me había dicho. Me negaron la posibilidad de despedirme de la única persona que en verdad me amaba. Muchas veces soñaba en que ella se recuperaría y vendría a salvarme de las garras de abuela Marie. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Tampoco pude decirle lo mucho que la amaba ni lo importante que fue en mi vida. Abuela Marie no quiso llevarme a su entierro diciendo que no gastaba su tiempo en gentuza como lo era mi tía. En un ataque de furia rompí cada puta cosa que había en su casa. Rompí su puta colección de piezas de porcelana. Rompí sus putas muñecas chinas y rompí sus putos cuadros.

Abuela Marie era una mujer malvada. Me llevo arrastras al baño y allí comenzó a pegarme con una toalla mojada, me pego una y otra y otra vez. Cada golpe era una muestra viva de su gran odio y desprecio por mí.

Mi condena duro dos años más hasta que por fin la maldita vieja dio su último suspiro de vida.

- _Arde en el infierno, infeliz._ – fueron mis últimas palabras hacia ella.

Murió en su cama con mi única compañía a su lado. Estuvo agonizando por días hasta que al fin falleció.

Y me quede de nuevo sin que alguien pudiera cuidar de mí. Charlie le dijo a Renée que él no podía tenerme en su casa, que lo lamentaba pero que no había espacio en ella para mí. Renée acepto a regañadientes y me fue a buscar al funeral de abuela Marie llevándome su casa con Phil.

Phil acepto sólo porque el maldito pervertido vio que yo ya no era la pequeña niña que había echado de su casa. Era una atractiva adolecente de diecisiete años desarrollada y con un cuerpo abultado por cuervas. Él me deseaba. Aun así el maldito nunca me pudo tener.

Todo eso se junta en mi cabeza camino a casa de Renée. Entro rápidamente en la casa. Siento que me falta el aire o tal vez es que me cuesta respirar. La busco desesperadamente. Necesito saber. Saber si ella es lo que creo que es.

Corro pasillo por pasillo en su búsqueda. Tiro las sillas y doy gritos de rabia. _Por qué, por qué, por qué_ tenía que volver aquella duda a mí de nuevo.

Grito, grito desde el fondo de mi pecho. Y en ese instante siento la mano de mi madre sobre mi hombro. Ella no dice nada, sólo me da un suave apretó, dándome vuelta, enfrentándome.

- Por favor mamá – mi voz sonaba temblorosa y débil. - Por favor dime que no le diste mi collar a la niña, que sólo fue mi imaginación… que… que yo me lo imagine todo - mordí mi labio para no seguir llorando y aparte mi mirada.

Renée se quedo estática en su lugar.

- ¡Dime! ¡Dímelo, maldita sea! – grite. Mi voz era histérica. Mi cuerpo entero daba pequeños espasmos y mis manos temblaban. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho y lo apreté. – Es… ¿Es ella?

Mi madre cerro sus ojos y apretó su mandíbula aceptando la cruel realidad - Sí…

El peso del dolor se hizo presente, tirándome directo al suelo. Mis rodillas se doblaron quedando allí, derrumbada.

Me derrumbo. No quiero pensar, no quiero sentir. Simplemente quiero desaparecer.

Encontrarla no estaba en mis planes, mucho menos conocerla y peor aun saber que Alice la quería.

No, no, no.

Me niego. Esa zorra no va a tener a mí…

¡Dios! No sé qué pensar.

- ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡Por qué lo hiciste, mamá!

- ¡Es tu hija, Isabella! – grito mi madre callándome. – Yo… yo pensé que quizás tú algún día ibas a querer conocerla o tenerla, Dios, nunca imagine que iba a ser tan pronto ¿cómo lo supiste?

- La encontré – reí con dolor. – Alice la quiere adoptar ¿te das cuentas? Por qué esa perra estúpida tiene que tener lo que YO MEREZCO.

- ¡Isabella!

- ¿Por qué mamá? – dije con voz temblorosa. – Ahora ella se la va a quedar. Pero no. No la tendrá a ella, no se lo permitiré. Incluso si para eso tengo que matarla.

Sólo sentí el impacto de la mano de mi madre en mi mejilla, su cachetada fue un golpe duro que no esperaba recibir.

- ¡Por Dios, hija! ¡Reacciona! Qué dices, eso no puede ser.

- Quería ser feliz ¿sabes? Pero parece que la vida está empeñada en hacerme caer una y otra y otra vez, mamá.

- Hija…

- No. No, no. ¿Dime qué voy hacer ahora? ¿Cómo puedo seguir adelante sabiendo todo esto? ¿Cómo voy seguir sabiendo que voy a tener a mi hija tan cerca y con… y con esa mujer?

- Bella… Detente, por favor.

Volví a reír irónica. – Edward va a adoptar a mi propia hija.

- Te dije que ese hombre no iba a ser bueno para tu vida, Bella. Él acabará con ella si tú se lo permites.

- Lo amo – dije sin pensarlo.

Renée negó súbitamente. – Pero sabes muy bien que a veces el amor no es suficiente. – dijo dolida.

Me tire a los brazos de mi madre, aferrándome a ella como cuando era una niña y le temía a la oscuridad. Deseaba tanto que su amor de madre borrará todos mis errores, sin embargo, sabía muy bien que era imposible.

Pase varios días en su casa, apague mi celular y me dedique a sólo pensar. No tenía el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a nadie y mucho menos para volver a ver a _la niña_.

_¿Me odiará? _

Ese era mi peor miedo. Mi vida era una mierda.

Hace mucho tiempo atrás tenía un sueño. Tiempo en el que no tenía errores ni culpas, un tiempo en el cual soñaba con que mis padres estuvieran orgullosos de mí, de lo que iba a ser. Pero después mi vida se fue tornando oscura y aquel sueño quedo enterrado por mis fracasos. Sin embargo, me permití volver a soñar. Mi sueño era estar con Carlisle. Que estuviéramos por siempre juntos, inocentemente me veía a mi misma con un vestido blanco caminando por el altar. Y luego ese sueño se derrumbo de igual manera. Ahora con el paso de los años, me encuentro en el mismo punto muerto de siempre. Arrinconada y bajo presión. Sin aire y sin salida.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¡¿Dónde mierda estabas, Isabella?! – me grito Edward apretando mi brazo a la entrada de mi departamento. - ¡Dos putas semanas! ¿No podías llamar o, no sé, avisarme?

Verlo, ahí, de esa manera, no pude contenerme y me lance a sus brazos llorando desconsoladamente.

- ¿Qué…? _Oh,_ pequeña – me devolvió el abrazo, acercándome mucho más a él. Inhale profundamente su relajante aroma. Olía a Edward, olía al hombre que amaba. Sus dedos hacían círculos en mi espalda, consolándome.

No sé cómo ni cuándo abrió la puerta de mi departamento. Me tomo entre sus brazos y me llevo al interior. Me deje llevar por él. Me dejo recostada en la cama hasta que nuevamente sentí sus pasos acercarse a mí. Lenta y con una delicadeza inmaculada quito prenda a prenda lo que llevaba puesto hasta dejarme completamente desnuda. Volvió a tomarme entre sus brazos para luego dejarme en la bañera.

El agua estaba cálida y con un olor relajante. Paso sus manos por todo mi cuerpo, pero no con esa sensación de deseo ni lujuria. No. Era con cariño y paciencia. _Era con amor_.

No dijo una sola palabra ni pregunto nada al respecto. Siguió bañándome para luego comenzar a secarme con la misma devoción con la que me había bañado. Estar con él me inundaba de paz. De calma. Con Edward podía mandar todo a la mierda y no arrepentirme en absoluto. Siempre y cuando él estuviera a mi lado.

Me coloco una de mis grandes camisas y se acostó a mi lado. Lo abrace descansando mi cabeza en su pecho, podía sentir su respiración, su pecho subía y bajaba. Incluso podía escuchar cada latido de su corazón, era como una melodía. Todo giraba a mi alrededor. Lo veía como una sección de imágenes girando en mi cabeza. ¿Podría confiar en Edward? ¿Podría decirle mi más temible y oscuro secreto? ¿Podría el seguirme amando después de saber la verdad?

Di un sonoro suspiro y rodé hasta quedar frente a él.

- Tengo algo que contarte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ainss ¿Qué tal? A vece pienso que me paso para dramatica ajajaj eso me pasa por ver muchas telenovelas cuando era pequeña :3 en fin ¿Qué les pareció? Nadie es perfecto en esta vida y mucho menos lo es esta Bella pero pucha que ha sufrido la podre u_ú dejaremos que sufra un poquito más ;) después de la oscuridad sale el sol ñ.ñ**

**Tengo varias cosas que decirles espero que no se me olvide nadita. Aquí va:**

**1.- Hice un playlist del fic, ya saben una lista en youtube con las canciones que escucho para inspirarme y canciones que pongo al comienzo de algunos capítulos ¿cachilupi no? :3 el link esta en el grupo de facebook.**

**2.- Para las que no sepan hay un grupo de mis fics, en mi perfil esta el link para que se unan ;)**

**3.- Cito la canción de the beatles que estoy escuchando ahora: !help!help me! voten por mi os en la batalla de los os ¿siiii? :3 para las que no sepan igualmente estoy participando en el contest con mi one shoot JUNTO AL LAGO. Pasen a leerlo es todo lo contrario de este fic ñ.ñ**

**Creo que eso es todo aunque siempre se me pasan algunas cosirijillas xD No se olviden de decirme sus opiniones !Adoro leerlas! es super ver que algunas aciertan sobre futuras cosas que vendran *u* asi que dejen un rr diciendo que fue lo que les gusto y lo que no y por favoooooor diganme si esto se esta poniendo muy dramatico porque a veces pienso que se me pasa la mano xD**

**Sin nada más que decir me despido**

Besos ñ.ñ


	14. DARKNESS

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer. La historia solamente mía.  
_**

"_**In the shadows"**_

**DARKNESS  
****(Oscuridad)**

**Déjala que se mueva desnuda  
si lo prefiere  
déjala que libere bailando  
su pensamiento  
a ver si así revienta el silencio  
que le vigila…**

**…**

Llevaba horas escuchando el _"tierno y estúpido discurso de mami"_.

Estaba en la mesa junto con la familia de Garrett mientras que la madre de él no paraba de nombrar las interminables cualidades de su adorado hijo.

_Dios, sálvame por favor. _

- Y es por eso que tenemos la gran dicha de tener a nuestro brillante hijo de nuevo casa – decía Geraldine, la madre de Garrett mientras pasaba su manicurada mano por el rostro de él.

Pretendía escuchar atenta y con una gran sonrisa de orgullo cada palabra que decía, pero la verdad era que en mi mente gritaba una sola palabra:

_Cállate._

_Cállate._

_Cállate de una puta vez._

Luego de ese bochornoso momento la comida transcurrió en un ambiente tenso, tan tenso que se podría haber cortado de una sola tajada.

Necesitaba conocer el ambiente al cual iba a introducirme y qué mejor manera de hacerlo que conocer a su familia, así que cuando escuche alguno de los miles de mensajes que le había dejado Geraldine a Garrett lo convencí de venir aquí.

Geraldine me hacia recordar a mi abuela. Era una altanera mujer, tal cual lobo vestido de oveja. Una manipuladora reconoce a otra cuando la ve y así fue lo que paso, desde el primero momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron supe que convencerla no iba a ser tarea fácil. Ella era el tipo de persona que disfrutaba humillando a personas que no eran de su mismo nivel social. Decir que no le agrado en nada saber que yo era la nueva novia de su hijo es poco decir, pero aún así supo disimularlo bien enfrente de su hijo. Me dio un fingido abrazo apenas rozando mi cuerpo. _Perra._

A cada momento lanzaba furtivas miradas en mi dirección. Se tomo un largo rato en escanearme completa, estaba atenta a cada movimiento que hacía, sin embargo, como la dama que era lo sabia disimular muy bien. Podría apostar que sólo entre el anillo y la gargantilla que traía puesta podría comprar mi departamento entero y más.

Garrett en cambio parecía a punto de reventar. A cada momento apretaba mi mano por debajo de la mesa, a lo cual yo le daba una cálida sonrisa, movimiento que no quedaba ajeno a la inquisidora mirada de Geraldine.

Y yo por mi parte me lo tomaba como si estuviera en escena. Estaba actuando el papel de novia ideal. Si había algo de lo que había aprendido del vejestorio de mi abuela era como comportarme. Ella me educo como una muchacha de sociedad guardando el peculiar detalle de no tener un sólo dólar en el bolsillo. Sabía cuáles cubiertos tomar en el momento adecuado y en la correspondiente comida, sabia como reír sin parecer vulgar y sobre todo sabia como relacionarme con este tipo de gente. _Había nacido para ser millonaria. _

Comencé a contar cada uno de los pendientes de la lámpara de cristal que pendía sobre nosotros. Sentí el cálido aliento de Garrett rozando por mi oreja.

- Sólo un momento más y nos podremos marchar – susurro dándome un dulce beso. Sin querer reí por ese gesto tan íntimo.

- ¿Isabel no es así? – dijo Geraldine interrumpiéndonos.

- Es Isabella, mamá – respondió serio Garrett.

- Oh cierto – rió poniendo su mano en su boca. – Debes perdonarme querida pero yo y me cabeza nunca vamos al par – paso su mano por mi rostro dándome una casi amable sonrisa. – Eres en verdad muy bella, Isabella. Ya sé por dónde atrapaste a mi hijo.

- Madre…

- No, cariño, espera. Es importante resaltar las cualidades de tu novia – volvió a clavar su mirada en mí. Mirándome de arriba abajo. - ¿A qué es lo que me dijiste que te dedicabas, Isabella?

Ella quería intimidarme, pero no lo iba a lograr. Já, lo siento _zorra_ pero conmigo no.

- Preferiría que me llamara Bella, señora Hedlund. Y no, no le he dicho a lo que me dedico aunque ciertamente no creo que sea de real importancia. Lo relevante y en cierta forma lo que más cabe destacar es que quiero a su hijo y que para nosotros es importante estar aquí esta noche - le dije en el tono que había ocupado por tanto tiempo con Marie. Le di una gran sonrisa y continúe. – La cena ha sido maravillosa pero me temo que nos tenemos que marchar ¿cierto, cariño?

Garrett asintió en mi dirección algo anonadado. Tome firme la mano de él y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi querida suegra. – Ha sido un placer, señora. Con su permiso, nos vemos.

La cara de Geraldine era un poema. No le quite la mirada en ningún momento, ni me deje rebajar. Garrett se despidió de ella y juntos salimos a la fría noche.

Nos montamos en su auto y camino a su departamento compramos algunas cervezas.

- ¡Eso fue putamente fantástico! – dijo con una cerveza en su mano y algunas en su sistema. – Nunca nadie había dejado callada a Geraldine Hedlund ¡santa mierda! – rió tan fuerte que creo que se escucho hasta el siguiente Estado.

Tiro de mí en el sillón hasta quedar sobre mi cuerpo.

- Diablos, nena. Cada vez me sorprendes más.

Volvió a reír pero esta vez paso su mano libre por detrás de mi cabeza atrayéndome a él y besándome apasionadamente. Reí con él, sus dedos en mi nuca me hacían cosquillas.

- He tenido alguna practica – dije bebiendo de mi botella.

Garrett mordió su labio y me miro serio por una fracción de segundo y luego volvió a besarme. – Nunca me hablas de ti.

Reí. - ¿Y qué quieres saber de mí?

- Todo. – Su mirada se fundió con la mía, derritiéndome. Levanto su mano y recorrió mi rostro con ella tiernamente. – Espera.

Se levanto rápidamente del sillón causando que el alcohol le pasara la cuenta cayendo de rodillas botando un poco de cerveza en la alfombra. Siguió riendo y gateo hasta el _minicomponente. _

- ¿Qué haces? – pregunte algo ida.

- Shhh – dije levantando un dedo. Busco concentrado hasta que al parecer encontró lo que buscaba. – Aquí esta. Ven, nena.

Una suave y masculina voz comenzó a cantar. Garrett me tomo de mi cintura y me levanto quedando frente a frente. Coloco sus labios junto a mi oído y comenzó a cantar. - _MY LOVE IS PURE, I SAW AN ANGEL, OF THAT I´M SURE, SHE SMILED AT ME ON THE SUBWAY…_

Rió tomando mi cara con sus dos manos. – No fue en una estación de tren, de hecho fue en un bar, pero pretenderemos que fue allí, porque en verdad me clavaste el corazón Bella Swan y eres hermosa.

Siguió besándome y yo reí por sus ocurrencias. Suavemente comenzó a mecernos al ritmo de la música. – Baila conmigo, amor.

Con su mano comenzó hacer círculos por mi espalda baja, relajándome. Coloque mi cabeza en su pecho, pudiendo sentir el latir acelerado de su corazón.

- _YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL, IT´S TRUE… - _siguio cantando en una melodiosa voz. Era simplemente encantador verlo así.

- Estás borracho – dije tocandolo.

- Puedo estar borracho ahora, cariño, pero tú seguirás siendo hermosa mañana. _AND I DON´T THINK THAT I´LL SEE HER AGAIN, BUT WE SHARED A MOMENT THAT WILL LAST TILL THE END… __YOU´RE BEAUTIFUL…_

_- Te amo…_

No sé en qué momento nos detuvimos. Sólo recuerdo seguir bailando en sus brazos hasta que ya no supe nada más de mí y mis ojos se cerraron.

_._

.

.

.

.

.

.

- ¿Puedes decir algo aunque sea? ¿Jane? – dije afligida a mi atónita amiga.

Jane logro modular algunas palabras con la mirada perdida. - ¿Me estás diciendo que tuviste una hija, que la regalaste y que ahora Alice la adopto?

- ¡No! Bueno, algo así. Alice no la ha adoptado todavía, no mientras yo viva.

Me dio una mirada de incredulidad y tristeza.

- ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? ¿Es qué ya no confías en mí? – dijo dolida.

- ¡Claro que no! No fue eso… – Junte mi mano con la suya, enredando nuestros dedos. – Estaba tan perdida en ese tiempo. Había veces en las que pensaba que todo había sido un sueño, una pesadilla y prefería ignorarlo.

- ¿Un sueño? ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¡Tuviste una hija! No es como si te hubieses caído o no sé, comprado algo que no querías y luego lo devolviste. ¡Era tu hija!

- ¡Lo sé! – dije levantándome y caminando de un lado a otro nerviosa. – Por favor, entiéndeme. – Dije en una súplica. – De todas las personas en el mundo pensé que tú ibas a entenderme.

- Bells… ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

- Yo quiero recuperarla. Quiero enmendar mis erros y sobre todo no quiero convertirme en lo que Renée fue. – Limpié con mi mano las furtivas lágrimas que bajaban por mi rostro. – Sólo necesito tiempo. Tiempo para convencer a Garrett y luego Edward y yo podremos criar a la niña, juntos.

- ¿Vas a adoptar a tu propia hija?

- Haré lo que tenga necesario que hacer – dije sin pensarlo.

- ¿Y Edward que dice de todo esto? ¿Está dispuesto a criar a una niña que no es su hija?

Di un sonoro suspiro pasando mis manos una y otra vez por mis pantalones. – Yo… todavía no se lo digo. Aún no tengo el valor de contarle pero estoy segura de que me va a apoyar. Él me ama.

Jane se acerco a mi lado jugando con mi cabello como lo hacía cada vez que se ponía nerviosa. Luego sus labios se juntaron en una línea recta, parecía como si estuviese buscando las palabras correctas para decir.

- Entonces eso significa que vas a privar a esa pequeña de tener una familia de nuevo, Bella. Porque déjame decirte que eso es lo que harás y no me mires de esa manera. Sabes que te amo y que nada me gustaría más que fueras feliz porque ¡maldición! Las dos sabemos cuánto nos ha costado incluir esa puta palabra en nuestras vidas. – Sus brazos se enrollaron alrededor de mí. – Pero aún así tienes que ver los costos que eso va implicar. Siendo honestos, cariño ¿podrás cuidar de ella? ¿Cómo en verdad se lo merece? Y de todas formas ¿por qué razón lo vas a hacer? ¿Por qué te arrepentiste de lo que hiciste o por el sólo hecho de que Alice puso sus ojos en ella?

- Eso no es así. No tiene nada que ver una cosa con la otra – dije enojada levantándome de mi cama. – Voy hacer lo que tenga necesario que hacer con o sin tu ayuda.

Le dije abriendo y tirando de la puerta detrás de mí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Garrett es un amor no? :3**

** Decirles que ya actualice el blog y que en él puse los capítulos pero con imagenes y música ñ.ñ para que pasen a verlo y además decirles que a partir del proximo capítulo subire primero el cap en el blog para que esten atentas ;)**

**Como siempre recordarles que hay grupo en facebook del fic donde igualmente hay fotos de los personajes, notas y demás cosillas :D**

**Muchas gracias a las lindas personitas que se dan el tiempo de comentar *-* Ya saben cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencia, etc, etc no duden en dejar un Review y yo se lo responderé :3**

**Sin nada más que agregar me despido **

**con cariño Nala**


End file.
